A Father's Love
by fulltimereviewer
Summary: After his fiance dies, DJ is left with an adorable little girl and a broken heart. Thankfully, some old friends are around to help him pick up the pieces. Hopefull, he'll find happiness or even love along the way. -Summary by: SummerEliza
1. Chapter 1

**I am like obsessed with DJ and Heather now, so here is my sequel to Hate OR Love**

**I do not own TDI**

**First Chapter is somewhat based on Jersey Girl**

"Okay Heather, were gonna need on more last push!" Dr. Becky Moore exclaimed. "I can't, it hurts, I can't do it!" Heather said with tears rolling down her alabaster skin.

"Come on, Sweetheart, You can do it." I encouraged "DJ, Can you see her?" "Oh Shit, I can."I replied to my fiancé's question.

Heather gave one last push, and there she was ….

Baby Girl Williams, 6lbs 5oz, and 19 inches long.

"She's got ten fingers, and ten toes. We're going to get her cleaned up …" Dr. Moore's overview of my daughter was interrupted by me exclaiming, "she's coding, bring me a crash cart!'

"Dr. Williams, We're going to need you to leave." A small red-head nurse hollered. I couldn't go I couldn't leave Heather. I ended up being pushed out by three large male nurses.

I stood there pacing for what felt like hours, but was really only a few minutes.

"Dr. Williams" Becky murmured "Yes" I replied just has somber. "Heather is stable right now, but I don't think she'll make any longer than a day max."

I slowly opened up the door to see this woman. Her skin could barely be made out; it was the same color as the bleached hospital sheets. Her once onyx almond shaped eyes looked dead.

I couldn't believe that was Heather, my Heather.

I pulled up a chair, next to her bed.

"DJ baby, I know I'm probably not going to make it past tonight. But I want you to name her Leah.", Her voice started becoming weaker with every word, " DJ I want you to be happy, so find someone else, I don't want to deprive Leah of a mother. I love you."

I just took the information in, not asking any questions; I didn't want her to strain her voice anymore.

She pulled herself up in the bed, probably using all her strength, and kissed me. Despite, her cold almost dead skin, this kiss held a deep passion, like she put her whole life into this kiss.

When Heather pulled, away she laid down peacefully, and she flat-lined.

The most beautiful, complicated, amazing human being to ever come into my life had just died. Tears started falling from my face.

**Okay this is sort of a prologue for my new story "A Father's Love" It will be about DJ trying to raise his daughter on his own, and possibly finding love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or TDA**

**Onward with the Chappie Pleez Review!!**

_**First Part of this chapter isDedicated to "Dana" Tate –You are truly missed.**_

I walked into the funeral home with a little white bundle in my arms. Leah was like a little angel in my arms. Soon Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, and Bridgette approached me.

"DJ, I am so sorry." Courtney sympathized with tears welling up in her eyes, and her voice cracking. "Thank you, Courtney." I replied, trying to keep my composure.

"May I?" Courtney inquired, motioning toward Leah. "Yes you may." I said while passing Leah off to Courtney. "Hey Court, Bridge, Can I ask you something?" "Yeah DJ, Shoot." They both retort with a somber tone.

"Could you both be Leah's godmothers?" I asked

"Of course, DJ! We would be happy to." They rejoice, out of their sadness.

Courtney and Bridgette trot of to a pew, with their new goddaughter.

Geoff has the sternest look I've ever seen on his face.

"DJ, Man I really don't know what to say but umm… Sorry 'bout Heather." Geoff said** trying **to be understanding. He gave me a bro-hug, and then he walked off to be with Bridgette.

My stomach dropped as soon as I heard her name. Duncan sensed this, and pulled me into a bro-hug, also, and he lowered his voice, and said, "I know that you may not want to talk right know, but I am always here if you need to."

I gave him a reassuring nod, and walked over to the pew reserved for family and close friends.

The service had been closed casket, because, Heather looked horrible, and I wouldn't that to be everyone's last memory of her. The preacher said a few short, sweet generic words, and we were off to the burial site.

Everyone but a red rose on her casket; almost everyone at this point was crying, whether it was Lindsay and Beth's sobbing, or Duncan's glassy eyes.

The luncheon afterwards was solemn; everyone ate their h'orderves, and whispered to themselves.

Gwen was laughing loudly to LeShawna, and LeShawna abruptly walked off as if in anger.

Courtney gracefully walked over, and asked why LeShawna was mad. Gwen replied with this "I said I'm glad the bitch is dead, and LeShawna walked off."

Courtney became filled with rage, "How in the hell can you bring yourself to say that? One of your closest friend's fiancés died. I know she did some really hurtful things to you but that was over five years ago. You're happy that the love of DJ's life died. You're happy because he'll never see her ever again. I can't believe you're happy that an innocent little angel will never ever be able to meet her mother? She'll never be able to know how beautiful she was and how happy she made her father. If you are, you are a horrid human being, and you need to leave right now!"

Gwen stood her ground.

"Leave!" Courtney hollered. Gwen turned around and promptly stormed out.

Seeing all this was just an emotional overload for me, and I walked out the back door, and headed for my car.

I opened the door, and slammed it. I turned on the radio and started switching stations first I heard, Like You'll Never See Me Again- Alicia Keys, _Why are they playing this?_, I'll Be Missing You- Puff Daddy and Faith Evans,_ Okay this just a coincidence.,_ One Sweet Day- Mariah Carey and Boys II Men, at this point I just slammed my fist into the radio, smashing it into little pieces, then tears started falling from my face.

Why am I crying? I already cried for Heather. I already cried for myself. But, I was crying for my little angel Leah, It isn't fair why did this have to happen? Why, Lord please, give me some kind of answer!

Then, I heard this light familiar voice saying, "DJ you're strong, you can be without me, be strong for Leah, I love you."

Then, I felt this warmth on my cheek, like someone kissing me, and I knew everything would be alright.

**ONE YEAR LATER…..**

"DJ, this is my Bachelor Party any you're gonna have fun!" Geoff hiccupped in a drunken stupor.

"Geoff, I know it is your night and everything, I do not want to be at a strip club!" I chided. Geoff pushed d me down in a chair and told me to "Mellow Out".

I began to play brick breaker on while, Geoff got a lap dance, and Duncan was on the phone with Courtney, being lectured about how he needed to be at home because she was nine months pregnant and "It was his matrimonial duty to be with his wife".

Geoff then motioned to sit next to him.

"What?!" I asked in a pissed off tone.

"Doesn't that chick look like Katie?" He asked ushering toward the girl dancing on stage in a French maid uniform.

"Katie?" I asked. She looked me dead in the eyes, "DJ?" she retorted.

After realizing it was me she ran off stage crying and I followed her.

"Katie, why are you doing this?" I pleaded with compassion oozing out of my voice.

"DJ, I've been through a lot! You wouldn't understand!" She exclaimed through her sobs. "Dropped out of Design school, Sadie cut off all contact with me, and my ex-boyfriend evicted me out of our apartment."

"Katie, do you have somewhere to stay?" I inquired with my heartbreaking for her.

She looked up at me, with mascara running down her cheeks. She really did look like she had been through a lot: Her arms had various scars all over them, which were somewhat covered by makeup; her short sweet pigtails, had become long over scrunched hair; and her eyes seemed weak and lost.

"DJ, that's awfully generous of you but, I just can't intrude on your family like that." Katie whispered.

"Uh, Katie it's just my one-year old and me." I replied in a tone as low as hers. "What happened to Heather?" Katie inquired with a childlike curiosity.

"She died, last year." I replied bluntly. "Omigod, I am so sorry!" She said in her regular EEE! tone.

"DJ, How much do you want for rent?" Katie asked while pulling out a night's worth of tips.

"Katie, If you could quit this job here, I'll pay for all your wants and needs, as long as you could cook, clean, and babysit for me?" I bargained.

Katie stood up, shook my hand, and said "You got yourself a new roommate!"

**Please Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**  
Here's Chapter 3 of A Father's Love**

**Way less depressing this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or TDA**

I was awakened by the smell, and the sound of sizzling bacon. I opened my eyes and looked over at the white analog clock atop the ebony oak nightstand; it read 9:45. Then, my thoughts began rushing as a sprung out of bed like a Jack-in-a-Box.

"Oh crap," I murmured, "Geoff and Duncan were supposed to be here to get ready for the wedding." I quickly sock-skied over to my door, opening it with a huff.

I briskly walked into the kitchen with its sage green walls and brown-olive checkered tile. Katie was there wearing tight yoga pants, and a baggy t-shirt.

She noticed my presence and greeted me saying," Good Moring DJ! Your plate is sitting on the bar; Leah already ate some strawberry oatmeal, and is now watching Zily the Zebra's Zoo Adventures."

"Thank you Katie. This looks delicious, and has Geoff or Duncan come by?" I replied. She opened her mouth to retort, but the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." She giggled will skipping to the door. I could not help but to admire her fantastic body, she's been through a lot but, the years have been especially good to her _**ass**_ets.

I stopped my mind from staring any fantasies by looking down at the amazing breakfast created for me: Cinnamon Buns, with honey glaze; Scrambled eggs, just fluffy enough; and bacon, cooked to perfection.

"Hey Katie, What are you doing here?" asked to voices, one with a surfer's drawl and the other deep.

"Oh Hey, Geoff, Duncan, I'm actually working for DJ now. He was just asking about you, he's at the bar eating, you two can have some to if you're hungry." Katie replied, ushering them into the Kitchen/Bar.

I finished my last piece of bacon and put my red plate into the sink. "Hello Leah." I said, while picking up my one-year old daughter. Her skin was now a light tan, almond eyes are a deep coffee, she had ten little teeth, and her hair was like dark brown little wisps. I swear everytime I look at her little angelic face, I see Heather.

I walked into the "man-cave" where my two best friends had made themselves comfortable.

"Geoff why did Bridge have y'all coming over so early, the wedding's not until 2:00?" I inquired while placing my little girl on the mocha carpet.

"She really didn't want me to see her, before the wedding. Like, she left me a note saying "Sorry, for leaving without the daily morning quickie, but we're kinda getting married today at 2:00, so I thought you could wait until tonight. Love ya, smooches Bridgette Hailey Smith Summers (Omg cannot wait to have your last name) XOXO"

"We'll I know Courtney will call in exactly 3, 2, 1." Duncan sarcastically counted down while putting his phone on speaker.

"Duncan you need to come home know!" Courtney grunted.

"Why, babe?" Duncan inquired with a true childlike innocence.

"We'll babe," Courtney started sarcastically,"my water just broke, and the contractions are six minutes APART!" She screamed with pain on the last word.

"Okay I will be there in like about twelve minutes." Duncan comforted keeping his cool.

Duncan switched off the phone.

"Here Duncan, Take my keys." I offered will throwing him the keys to my Volvo XC90.

Thanks, faintly heard him say as he sprinted through the front door. "Dada!" Leah gurgled.

My attention was directed over to my little girl, who was just sitting there with the sweetest smile on her face.

Katie then came into the room. "Where'd Duncan go?" she inquired.

"Court's having the baby." Geoff replied, while eating a handful of peanuts.

"They're still together?" Katie asked while picking up Leah.

"Oh yeah they got married about two years ago, and now Courtney's having their first child." I informed.

"Well that's nice. I have to get this little girlie, ready for an early nap, and get her dressed." Katie cooed while ticking Leah and going up to the second level of the house.

To think about Leah had taken a shine to Katie. "You like her don't you?" Geoff asked bluntly, briefly glancing away from Sports Center.

"Granted she has a nice ass, I'm sorta' diggin' her but, I want to wait at least two months before making my official move." I explained.

We both gave a fist-pound at continued to watch the "Play of the Day".

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

It's almost time to go, and Geoff, Leah, and I were dressed. Katie came in and grabbed a juice box. "Um, Katie?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She retorted oozing childlike innocence.

"Aren't you going to the wedding?" I replied.

"I wasn't invited." Katie said while slurping the last of the fruit punch.

"We'll you are coming, so go get dressed." I demanded sternly, but with a slight boyish charm in my voice.

Katie followed my demands and trotted off.

Forty-Five minutes later, Katie came out looking ravishing. She was wearing a canary yellow dress that looked like it was made of air, the way it hugged her curves perfectly. Her hair and skin looked flawless, and I was dumbfounded looking at her.

"DJ, I'm ready."

**WOAH, not really that long, but, I don't feel like typing the rest of the day. Okay I'm gonna have a vote. For the next chapter/rest of the story. Place your vote in a review! PLEEZ REVIEW! AND GIVE ME FEEDBACK, AND IDEAS FOR THE STORY PLEEZ IM BEGGING I NEED HELP AND IDEAS ******** PLEEZ HELP******

**1.) Have them at the wedding, DJ thinks about the wedding that he and Heather never had all of Duncan and Courtney's friends visit them at the hospital for the birth of their son. Everyone has dinner at a singing club, which Trent is the manager of. Katie sings, Trent likes her voice and offers her a job, but to get the job he has to do her a "favor". Trent tries to do "something" to Katie. DJ becomes the hero.**

**2.) Have skip about four months to Christmas, were the Leah is celebrating her first real Christmas, with a maternal figure, DJ asks Katie on a date. She accepts and they have an amazing to during the holidays, Katie gets a job as a pole dancing instructor at a gym, Bridgette and Courtney take the class. Bridgette finds out she's preggers. Leah has a health scare and starts asking questions about this one picture of Heather. DJ visits Heather's grave. Leah has second b-day party.**

**3.) Both, combined!**

**Pleez Review and Vote**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY for the late update, I just really didn't know where to go with this story.**

**Chapter 4 of A Father's Love**

"Deej, Is this tie straight?" Geoff asked me for the 5th time in the last three minutes.

"Yes, for the last time it's straight. Brotha' you have to relax." I said attempting to comfort my best friend.

"I'm sorry, Deej, This is just like, really, really heavy." Beads of sweat began to form on Geoff's forehead. "What if like, say something really dumb."

"Like what Geoff?" I questioned, while opening the window for the stressed- out Geoff.

"You know when the priest-dude says,"Do you dude, take this Dudette, blah, blah, blah." Instead of saying" I do" what if I say, I don't know, or, what, or yeah, or…" Geoff nervously rambled.

"Geoff, if you do say something like that it's just you being you. And, Bridgette loves you and the things you say." I reassured while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right man." Geoff said while giving me a big bro-hug.

"Are you ready, Man?" I questioned while giving Geoff a grin.

"Yeah, let's go get married… Oh wait, I don't mean you and me, I mean me and Bridge. Woo! "Geoff hollered while pumping his fist into the air.

I chuckled to myself, as Geoff walked down the aisle.

The few minutes that I had to myself, I couldn't help but to think of Heather, and the wedding we could've had.

_**-Flashback-**_

_I dropped the ring into her champagne glass, okay; she'll come in drink a little of the champagne, get the ring. Then, I'll propose to her that easy._

_Heather came out of the bathroom, and sat down at the table. Her ebony locks were pulled back into a loose bun, and she was wearing some of my old sweats from high school. We began to dine on the eccentric meal of Chinese take-out and champagne._

"_Heather you're not going to drink any __**champagne**__?" I inquired while putting emphasis on the word champagne and pushing the glass towards her._

"_DJ, I'll have some later, okay." Heather said while pushing the champagne glass away from her._

"_Why not babe?" I questioned while pulling the glass closer to her._

"_DJ, I don't want a drink right now, so just stop it, with the damn glass!" Heather screamed while knocking it to the ground; causing the bubbly liquid to spew all over the floor, the glass landing like petals in a circle, and the engagement ring in the center shining impressively._

_I was completely surprised by Heather's reaction, but I kept my sweet demeanor. _

"_Well I guess it would be completely out of the question to give you this?" I said while carefully picking up the diamond ring and getting down on one knee._

"_Heather Cecile Sato-Bouchard, You mean the whole world to me, even if you can be a little temperamental. You're my confidante, my rock, my lover, my soul. Will you be my wife?" I proposed so sweetly that it may have put you in a diabetic coma._

"_Yes, Devon-Joseph, Yes I will!" Heather accepted while giving me a hug and pushing me to the ground. I slid the three carat canary diamond that was set in platinum, on her dainty finger, the yellow gemstone, brought out the warmth of her skin._

_She was on top of me (literally); Heather's eyes were clouded with desire. She brought her plump lips up to my ear and sexily murmured, "DJ, I want you."_

_I felt lust course through my veins, my mind shut-down, and my body took over; As if it was in auto-pilot. I picked her up bridal style and laid her down on the bed like a ragdoll. She never looked more beautiful. That night we __**made love**__ for the first time, together, and conceived Leah._

_**- End of Flashback-**_

I snapped out of my flashback, and heard the wedding proceedings; I made my way to the entrance of the beach's meadow.

LeShawna came next to me and asked," Are you ready brick house?"

"You know it." I replied before walking down the aisle with Bridgette's Maid of Honor; LeShawna. As we walked into the meadow, I noticed it was decorated to Bridgette's tastes. There were cream chairs, with turquoise sashes, accented with orange Tiger Lilies lining each side of the cream tulle aisle.

LeShawna and I took your respective places on each side of the aisle.

I was Geoff's Best Man and only groomsmen, since Duncan wasn't there.

Bridgette's Matron of Honor- Courtney; was unable to be there so LeShawna took the place and became Maid of Honor, and Gwen was an additional bridesmaid.

The Ring bearer was Geoff's four-year-old Nephew- Scout. He looked like a mini-punk. His hair was so blonde it was almost white, and it was styled into a faux-hawk; Man, if Duncan was here he would so get a laugh out of this. He was wearing a suit identical to ours- black jacket, black slacks, black dress shoes, a white button-up, and a Tiger Lily in his pocket. He carried the rings on a white pillow that was wrapped in turquoise tulle.

The Flower girl was Lindsay and Tyler's five-year-old daughter -Antoinette (who they conceived at Camp Wawanakwa). She was adorable with her light golden brown Shirley Temple curls an orange Tiger Lily tucked behind her headband; little freckles lining her little button nose; and a white dress with a turquoise sash.

After Antoinette dropped a sloppy path of flower orange and cream petals, Bridgette started to walk down the aisle.

Bridgette looked ravishing; Geoff is a lucky man. Her golden locks were curled out like the ocean's waves. Her make-up made her natural beauty come out even more, her cheeks were sun-kissed; her eyes were accented with a bronze-taupe eye shadow, and smoldering bronze eyeliner, and chocolate brown mascara; and her lips were peach-pink and glassy. Her dress was of course mermaid-style. The fabric seemed to hug her small curves, and flaunt them magnificently. She was carrying a bouquet of Tiger Lilies accented by Birds of Paradise, and wrapped with a piece of turquoise ribbons.

I looked over to Geoff, and his eyes were glued on her; it was just like the first time he saw her at the island.

Bridgette approached the head of the aisle and passed her bouquet to LeShawna.

"Good Afternoon," the priest greeted," we are here today for the matrimony of Geoffrey Sawyer Summers and Bridgette Hailey Smith."

Geoff and Bridgette gazed into each other's face, and a warm smile lit up her face, and Geoff's goofy grin appeared on his.

"Will the couple hold hands and repeat after me," the priest instructed," I take you, to be my light, my rock, my confidante, my best friend, my love."

Geoff and Bridgette successfully did as they were told.

"Now I understand the Bride and Groom have some personal words they would like to share while exchanging rings." The priest chuckled.

"Well," Bridgette started," Geoff with this ring, I promise to live with you, everyday; Laugh with you, everyday; And to love you, everyday. " Bridgette's voice began to choke-up," I love you so much, baby, and I want to be with you and only you forever, and ever."

Geoff gave her a small peck on the lips, and whipped her tears,

"Well Bridge," Geoff said with a surfer's drawl," this ring represents that, I want to grow old with you, and I have a song to prove it."

Bridgette's eyes bugged out as if she was saying,"Oh my god, Geoff, What are you doing?"

Geoff began to sing," I want to make you smile whenever you're sad.

Carry you around when your arthritis is bad.

All I wanna do is grow old with you.

I'll get you medicine whenever your tummy aches.

Build you a fire if the furnace breaks.

Oh it would be so nice, to grow old with you.

I'll miss you.

I'll kiss you.

Give you my coat when you are cold.

I'll need you.

I'll feed you.

Even let you hold the remote control.

So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink.

Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink.

I want to be the man that grows old with you.

I want to grow old with you."

"After that, I don't think anything else can be said," the priest chuckled while raising a hand," By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband, and wife you may kiss the bride."

Bridgette giggled, and Geoff kissed her. The kiss was just an innocent peck at first, but, then it turned into Geoff, sticking his tongue down Bridge's throat and dipping her to the ground, which was romantic in the Bridgette and Geoff way.

The blonde bombshell of a couple left out with the recessional of Bob Marley's "Could You Be Loved"

The rest of the wedding party, and the crowd hurried out after, to get to the beach; But, I stayed behind for a second to wait Katie.

"That was so cute!" Katie chirped while holding Leah, who looked as if she had just woken up from a long nap.

"Yeah, Yeah it was," I agreed while taking Leah from Katie," Oh, Umm… Katie I was uh… Sorta wondering, if you could be my sorta-date, today?"

"I thought you would never ask." Katie replied while linking arms with me, and walking towards the beach.

As we walked outside into the warm evening, the beach was decorated beautifully.

A massive bamboo dance floor was surrounded by sand. Tons of tables with cream, turquoise, and orange tulle. Seashells, Starfish, orange lanterns and turquoise lanterns draped the ceiling; and there was a stage for a band and I DJ booth. But, trumping all of the décor was the orange-red sun setting across the navy blue ocean.

Everyone settled at their tables, and began to mingle among themselves. Trent then got up on stage, and started talking," Excuse me," Trent started," Okay, Uh... Hey Everybody, We'll Courtney and I were supposed to sing a song for Geoff and Bridge; But, Courtney's sorta, giving birth right know. So I need a female that knows the words to "I'm Yours" by Jason Maraz.

Katie squealed, "I do!"

"We'll Katie could you sing a little bit of it for us?" Trent inquired while handing Katie the microphone.

The words of Mr. Maraz seemed like a songbird's tune for Katie; They came out so naturally, so gracefully.

Trent and the rest of the guest were shocked by Katie's amazing vocal ability; No one expected it.

"We'll Katie, Could you sing that again in 3, 2, and 1" Trent counted down.

It was like clockwork; The soulful but pop-like words flew out of Katie's mouth as the mellow couple came out and began their first dance. It was pretty funny seeing them dance; they were like 8th graders at their Middle School Prom.

While Katie was singing a montage of Geoff and Bridgette's relationship played.

The video started out with, Geoff being twitter- patted by Bridgette when we first arrived. The "pitching a tent" incident, and then with the cuddling the next morning. Then, Geoff making the crude heart shaped loose-change holder. Bridgette saying that Geoff is "kinda cute" and Geoff ruining the moment by saying Bridgette looked like a M.I.L.F. Then, the blowfish sushi that Bridgette made for Geoff; and, then their bitter-sweet moment of swimming, then letting my bunny get away (Rest in Peace). Then went to Bridgette seeing Geoff's tattoo for the first time. Just when you thought it was over the video played the "reject-kiss" that Bridgette got.

But, then it finally came to the Bridgette and Geoff we know today; the non-stop making out couple. It showed every single last, scene of them making out; you think of one it's there.

When the video was finally over, Bridgette and Geoff sat down at the Wedding Party table; Chris then suddenly popped out with a microphone.

"Hey Bridgette and Geoff," he said with the trademark McLean Smile," Congrats on getting married, and I need no thank you for hooking you two up."

The entire TDI cast howled with laughter. Chris walked down from the stage with his ego bruised.

The mood finally calmed down, and it was time for the Father-Daughter dance.

Bridgette grabbed the microphone," Hi Everybody," Bridgette peacefully welcomed, "My dad isn't here today so…. Instead of having a Bride's Father-Daughter dance, I would like all parents and or guardians to come and dance, with their kids."

I smiled at Katie, and grabbed Leah.

"Did you want to dance with daddy?" I inquired to my smiling one-year-old daughter.

She gave me a big toothy grin in reply.

Everyone parent got up to dance with their child:

Tyler let Antoinette stand on his shoes, as they sloppily waltzed to Trent playing the John Mayer song, "Daughters".

_**I know a girl  
She puts the color inside of my world  
but she's just like a maze  
Where all of the walls are continually changed**_

Geoff's sister-in-law Rayleigh was dancing with Scout-the mini-punk.

_**And I've done all I can  
To stand on her steps with my heart in my hand  
Now I'm starting to see  
Maybe it's got nothing to do with me**_

Several other assorted guests got up to dance too; I'm assuming that they were cousins of Bridgette and Geoff.

_**Fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too**_

Ooh, you see that skin?  
It's the same she's been standing in  
Since the day she saw him walking away  
Now she's left  
cleaning up the mess he made

So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too

Boys, you can break  
You find out how much they can take  
Boys will be strong  
And boys soldier on  
But boys would be gone without warmth from  
A woman's good, good heart  


Bridgette was dancing with her Uncle Ray; who looked like an aged surfer with shoulder length wavy brown hair.

_**On behalf of every man  
looking out for every girl  
You are the guide and the weight of her world  
**_

I danced around with Leah, but I felt a little silly being the only person with a child whose feet didn't touch the ground.

_**So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers be good to your daughters, too  
So mothers be good to your daughters, too  
So mothers be good to your daughters, too.**_

Trent finished soulful and intimate performance that rivaled John Mayer.

Everyone applauded, hooted, and hollered for the amazing musician.

Things somewhat settled down again, and I sat down at the table with Katie.

"Wow Leah, you're such a good dancer," Katie cooed while ticking my little girl's stomach," And you looked darn cute while you were doing it; you and your daddy."

This statement made my heart flutter a little, I assume that Katie noticed this because she started acting like a little school girl. We locked eyes, and I began to go in for a kiss until…

A loud high-pitched squeak came from the surround sound speakers.

"Oops sorry ya'll," LeShawna said embarrassed," We'll I just wanted to let ya'll know that the Matron of Honor, Courtney, has given birth to a baby boy named Spencer Ryder Winters weighing 9lbs. So I just wanted to inform you all of Courtney and Duncan's first son."

Everyone clapped for the couple with the new edition.

Everyone soon became calm again to see Geoff and Bridgette cut the cake.

The cake was five tiers, and covered in cream fondant; and it was decorated with turquoise and orange Tiger Lily sugar flowers. It was _almost _too beautiful to eat.

Geoff actually resisted the urged not to shove the cake into Bridgette's face; Bridgette on the other hand started out acting civil but, she smudged a huge line of frosting across his bottom lip, this was not really an issue because, Bridgette French-kissed him to get the confection off.

I got my piece of the cake and oh was it delicious.

Leah began to stare at me; she gave me this look that said "I know I'm getting some" and that look reminded me so much of Heather it wasn't even funny.

I proceeded to give her a miniature piece of the orange zest cake, which she promptly spit out onto her brand-new dress.

"Leah." I grunted while attempting to wipe the orange and saliva mixture off of her lilac white and blue floral print dress.

I heard a giggling from Katie.

"What's so funny?" I asked her while checking my watch.

"Oh, nothing." She coyly replied.

"Well it is 7:30; Leah needs to go home, and I'm on call tonight, so did you want to go home?" I asked Katie while getting up out of my chair; and rummaging for my keys.

"I thought you'd never ask." Katie replied while yawning.

We all piled into Katie's red Honda Civic, pulled out of the make-shift sand parking lot and headed back to the four- bedroom/ three- bathroom, house that we called home.

**-**

When we got home, I immediately stripped off the suit that I had been wearing, for what felt like, all day. I turned on the shower and raised the temperature as high as it could get. After cleansing myself; I threw on a pair of black basketball shorts and a pair of grey ankle socks.

Then I started my nightly routine of going into Leah's room to check on her. I walked up to the white wood door, preparing to open it; but, it had already been opened.

Katie was standing next Leah's crib rubbing her hair; soothing her into a deep sleep.

I couldn't help but to chuckle.

_**_**_

**WOW, That is the longest chapter of any story I've written EVER!! 3,028 words!! SO PROUD!!**

**Oh yeah, Sweet Heroin I followed your advice; I hope it showed.**

**Please review and send in ideas that you'd like too!!**

**And.. If you are the first to CORRECTLY guess what movie Geoff's vows are from you can get an OC!!**

**Or something else that's negotiable!!**

**PLEEZ REVIEW!!**

**Toodlez ;)**

**fulltimereviewer **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter Five of A Father's Love**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!**

Katie was out with Leah for the day so, I saw this as my opportunity; Opportunity for what you ask, well I was planning on going through some old things.

When I say old things, I mean Heather's things.

I felt like this was the right time to do this. I was mentally, physically, emotionally, and spiritually strong enough to handle this right now.

I walked to the hall closet, and stared at it, the most menacing thing in the world- the box that contained the last memories of Heather.

I picked up the box, and brought it into the man-cave. I sat down on the brown leather couch and opened the cardboard box.

I found an assortment of things.

A sonogram photo of Leah, from the day we found out we were having a girl, I remember that day like yesterday.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Well Dr. Jones, do you know what were having?" Heather asked while staring up at me from the table. _

_It was the first time I preformed a sonogram on my own. "Well, Miss. Sato-Bouchard, You can pick out some pink paint because we're having… "I paused._

"_Spit it out, DJ!" Heather anxiously demanded._

"_It's a girl." I said while give my fiancé a view of our daughter._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

A picture of Heather about seven months pregnant smiling and holding her bare belly; I remember taking the photo, too.

Then, I pulled out a journal; I turned to the first page and began to read the letter.

Dear DJ,

If you are reading this, odds are that I'm gone. Yes, I knew I was going to die. If you're wondering why I didn't tell you … Well I wanted to save you the hurt DJ. I sorry, I love you, and Leah.

Please have Leah read this when she turns fifteen , and give her this picture of me.

_~ My Sweet Little Leah~  
Though I must leave you behind me,_

This poem will tell you where you always can find me.

When a gentle wind blows, that's my hand on your face.

And when the tree gives you shade, that's my sheltering embrace.

When the sun runs away, that's me being coy.

When the rain wets your hair, those are my tears of joy.

When the long grass enfolds you, that's me holding you tight.

When the Whippoorwill sings, that's me whispering, "Night, night".

One single tear fell upon the picture of Heather.

I wiped my tear and suddenly a feeling of completeness overwhelmed me.

I had the strangest feeling that I could love another woman again.

-

**OKAY THAT WAS A SHORT SWEET FILLER CHAPTER!!**

**IF YOU CAN GUESS WHERE I GOT THE POEM FROM YOU CAN SEND ME AN IDEA THAT YOU WOULD LIKE IN THE PLOT, AND I WILL TRY TO WORK IT IN!!**

**I WILL HAVE A TIME SKIP NEXT CHAPPIE SO THIS IS YOUR WARNING!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**TOODLEZ ;)**

**fulltimereviewer**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6 of A Father's Love**

**-Two Years Later-**

"What's today Leah?" I asked while holding the video-camera, filming my now three-year-old.

"Puppy Day!" Leah exclaimed while giggling and putting a baby carrot into her mouth.

"No, it's not Puppy Day. What day is it Leah?" Katie asked while taking a carrot from Leah's plate.

"It's my Birthday!" Leah squealed while giving me an orangey smile.

"Yes it is, and may I tell you, you look beautiful today Miss. Leah." I complimented while panning in on my daughter's innocent face.

"Thank You, Daddy," Leah cheerily replied," Hey daddy!"

"Yes, Leah." I answered.

"Doesn't Miss. Katie look beautiful today?" Leah innocently inquired while looking deep into my eyes.

A hot blush overwhelmed my body, and a bout of awkwardness took over my body before I replied, "Why, Yes, Yes she does."

And I was right Katie looked like a completely different person from the hollow shell of a woman that I met over two years ago.

Lately, She's has this wonderful aurora about her. Her hair had long, luscious layers; and it was her natural ebony color. Her eyes seemed like the danced with life all the time.

And Lately, I've been having different feeling towards Katie; I no longer see her as just a friend, but, I can't let anyone know that.

"DJ, did you want to show Miss. Leah her G-I-F-T?" Katie asked me in a loud whisper.

"Well, Leah," I cooed," Did you want to see your birthday gift?"

Her face lit up with glee, "Yes, Daddy!"

"Okay Love- Bug, go to the backyard." Katie said while opening the sliding door.

A huge lavender box, wrapped with a big pink bow was out on the patio.

Leah immediately began to attack the box, and the way she did it reminded me of Heather and a warm smile crept across my face.

"Daddy, it's Elmo!" Leah exclaimed while hugging her brand new stuffed-thing.

"Do you like it?" Katie giggled.

"Yes, I do, Thank you, Daddy and Miss. Katie!" Leah said while give us each a little hug.

"Well, Leah let's go get you some nice clothes to put on so we can go to Mr. Duncan and Mrs. Courtney's house." Katie squeaked while grabbing Leah's hand and escorting her inside.

Katie has really been like a mother to Leah, treating her as if she was her own child.

Katie also treats herself like a mother; she's always putting herself before others, maybe I'll take her somewhere, so she can have a break.

I turned off the video camera and put it back into the cabinet, and I went to the dresser in my room, to get a light green polo.

As I was buttoning up the shirt the idea popped into my head.

Tomorrow, I'm taking Katie to the poetry bar downtown. Because, all girls like poetry, right?

I went back into the man-cave where Katie and Leah were waiting for me.

"Ready, Birthday-Girl?" I jokingly asked while picking up my little girl.

"Yep, I am daddy, and Elmo is too." Leah replied while giving me a kiss on the cheek as I strapped her into her pink, brown, and white polka-dot car seat.

-

We arrived at Duncan and Courtney's suburban home around 4:30.

We all got out of the Volvo, and walked up the quaint footpath to the yin-yang couple's front door. ON the front porch there were several items that you could tell were picked out by Courtney: Two white rocking chairs; a welcome mat with little sunflowers all over it; and finally a wooden, hand-painted sign that said "The Winters'".

"Can I ring the doorbell, Katie?" Leah asked while holding her Elmo doll.

"Yes, you may Love-Bug." Katie giggled.

Leah then jumped up once to reach the door bell, she was unsuccessful; She tried a second time and, almost got the bell; Finally, she decided to get up on her tippy-toes the third time, in which she was successful in ringing the cheery bell.

Duncan then came to the door," Hey Deej, Katie, Leah!"

"Hey Duncan." Katie and I greeted.

"Hello Mr. Duncan, Guess what I did." Leah exclaimed giddily hopping up and down.

"What did you do Leah?" Duncan inquired while emitting a child-like innocence.

"I rang the doorbell; All by myself." Leah grinned full of pride.

"Oh good job, high five, buddy!" Duncan said while giving Leah a high five.

We all walked into Duncan and Courtney's living room, and that's where we saw Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney, and of course little Spencer.

Spencer was a handsome little boy; He has light tan skin, black curly hair, and ice-blue eyes. As for his features he really resembles Duncan. But, personality wise he is the exact opposite of his father; Spencer was a little angel. He always listened to his parents, was very shy, and prefers to take-in and interprets the world around him. And, Oh yea, Spencer does have one thing of his mother's seven little freckles.

"Hey Everybody!" I hollered while taking a seat on the couch next to Spencer.

"What's up little man, how are you?" I inquired while raising a hand to the young boy.

He gave a gentle high-five in return and just nodded his head "Yes".

"What do you have Leah?" Bridgette asked Leah while gesturing toward her Elmo.

"It's my birthday present from Daddy and Katie!" Leah squealed while snuggling her new toy.

"Oh well, I guess you won't need this." Bridgette jokingly said while handing Leah a bag.

"What is it?" Leah inquired.

"Open it and find out." Geoff said with a smile in his face.

Leah pulled the bright pink tissue paper out of the aquamarine bag. That's when she found them.

"My PJ's! Thank you, Miss. Bridgette and Mr. Geoff." Leah squealed.

Leah finally got the yellow and red long-sleeved, Elmo onsie; that she pined for everytime we walked into Target.

Leah began to cough a little, and she then walked over to Katie and snuggled into her lap.

"Does your throat hurt, Love-Bug?" Katie asked in a maternal tone while rubbing Leah's pig-tails.

"Yea." Leah solemnly replied.

"Okay, I'm gonna get you some medicine, and then you're going to take a little nap okay?" Katie comforted while walking out of the room.

As soon as she was out of ear-shot, my friends began to pester me with questions.

"You two are head-over-heels, when are you going to ask her out?" Bridgette and Courtney asked at the same time.

"Yea, DJ, What are you going to do with her?" Duncan asked along with his wife.

"Hey, Deej, Did you hit that yet?" Geoff bluntly yet jokingly asked.

"Okay, Okay," I replied," One, I was going to ask her out tomorrow morning; Two, I am going to take her to a poetry bar; and three, I am not hitting that."

"Aww…" Bridgette and Courtney chorused while putting their hands over their hearts.

"And, I want you all to keep this a surprise, Okay?" I confided while lowering my tone.

"Secret's safe with me." Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, and Geoff said in unison.

As soon after I made the pact with my friends, Katie came in.

"How's Leah?" I asked while scooting over, making a place for Katie to sit down.

This action received lots of, "Aww" looks from my four friends.

Katie went completely oblivious to the looks, and continued to scoot over.

"Ooh, DJ I'm cold could I use your jacket?" Katie innocently as goose-bumps rose all over her arms.

"Of course," I said while taking off the jacket and handing to Katie," You may use it."

"Thanks, DJ." Katie replied draping the jacket across her body.

This action received a lot of "I Told You So" looks.

I mouthed the words "shut-up", to my four friends; Without Katie noticing.

Katie then snuggled into my right pectoral muscle; this sent a wave of "Are You Effin' Kidding Me" looks from Duncan and Geoff. Bridgette and Courtney just rolled their eyes and said," Oh my, my, my…"

"Hey Katie," Courtney asked apparently trying to save me some embarrassment,"Did you want to come to the grocery store with Bridgette and me; we needed to go get Leah's birthday cake."

"Umm..," Katie looked at me hesitantly, "Sure."

So, All three of the women took off to the grocery store.

-

"DJ, I know you have tapped that at least once, "Geoff reasoned while taking a sip of his Corona," Two years without doing the horizontal polka once that just doesn't add up.

"Yeah, I'm with Geoff that just doesn't sound right." Duncan agreed while taking a sip of his Samuel Adams.

"Okay," I coyly said," I am a gentleman, and I want to wait for the right time unlike you two; But, enough about Geoff."

"What about me?" Geoff nervously replied.

"Well, Bridgette told me, that you guys were trying to put a bun in the oven." I stated as a smile crept across my face.

"Oh, yea," Geoff shyly replied," That's not going across to well..."

"Why?" Duncan and I asked.

"Well…," Geoff hesitantly started,"I've been uh… um... "Shooting Blanks"."

"Oh, Wow, are you sure." I asked him from a doctor's perspective.

"Yeah, but, honestly I think it's just stress because; Whenever Bridge and I are out or when were at home, she's always like "Aww Geoff, look at the baby isn't she cute; Aww, look at this little bib isn't it cute; Or Aww, Geoff look at that baby in the commercial, isn't he cute. Honestly, Brahs, I don't really want a baby right now, I mean it's a baby a little person." Geoff stated has he begun to have a mini freak-out toward the end of his rant.

"Well Geoff, If and when you become a dad, you'll have your jitters at first, and then everything will be okay." Duncan and I assured.

"Yea, I just hope you guys are right." Geoff assured.

-

**Okay, not a big fan of this chappie, but it had its cute moments.**

**Next few chapters, there will be: The Girls' Outing to the Grocery Store, DJ and Katie's date, and maybe they will get a little intimate. Who knows?**

**Please Review! - Please Review! -Please Review! -Please Review! - Please Review! - Please Review!**

**Toodlez,**

**Fulltimereviewer ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have a poll on my page so, Check it out!!**

**This chappie really focuses on DJ and Katie relationship, so, YAY!!! :D**

**Without further ado… Chapter 7 of A Father's Love**

* * *

The house was very calm today, since Leah was spending the weekend with my mother. And man, was it a hassle getting Leah to go. All she would say "Daddy, Grammy has a guppy **[4]** in her house, and it's gonna' eat me when I'm sleepin'; Or, Grammy doesn't have medicine all she has Bissy **[3]** for tummy aches." I swear that child is so scary. But, I guess I'm the one that she gets it from.

As soon as Leah got out of the house, I had this feeling; It was A feeling I haven't had in three years, I was bored.

Like, really, really bored; like having a broken arm in the summer and your momma won't let you go swimming with your friends- bored.

So, basically Katie and I were just in the house bored.

I picked up one of Leah's Elmo birthday cupcakes from yesterday. I sloppily put the whole pastry in my mouth, and then walked over to the sofa. Gosh, did she love that cake yesterday. When Katie, Bridgette, and Courtney brought it back from the store yesterday; I thought she would go into cardiac arrest.

I sock-skied my way to the "man-cave" until I came to the mocha carpet, and I was forced to walk normally again.

Katie was wearing sweatpants, her hair was tied, and she was wearing no make-up. **[1] **But, she was the most beautiful woman in the world to me.

I plopped down next to the natural beauty on the leather couch and asked," What are you watching?"

"Oh, just, one of those B-List celebrity dating shows; Country of Love, or, Zest of Love, or, For the Love of Jay R, or, I Love Las Vegas, something like that**[2]**." She yawned in reply, before sucking some cheesy puff powder from her fingers.

What? She actually likes those tacky, raunchy, dignity-free excuses for television shows.

"You actually like those shows?" I asked while giving her a quizzical expression.

"No, not really, they are like a big tacky, slutty, STD-filled train wreck, you can't look away." Katie jokingly replied while turning towards me, and giving me a playful slap on the chest.

A booming laugh erupted from my chest, as I tried to grab the remote from Katie.

She turned to me, with her brown eyes squinting until they were almost cat-like; and snatched the remote back.

I looked her and tried to snatch the device out of her dainty hands once again.

We began to go at it back and forth, until we decided to wrestle for it.

At first I had Katie pinned down until, she suddenly slipped from under me. Then, we had equal dominance with each other. Even though I had the upper-hand (being bigger) I couldn't use that against this little woman. So I let her pin me down, and for some reason when she was looking down at me I was reminded of The Lion King, you know when Nala and Simba met for the second time and they were wrestling (flirting) with one another.

She pulled up from being on top of me (to my displeasure) and gave me a hand getting up.

Katie gave me the remote, and we settled back onto the couch; Katie cuddling into my side and lying her head in my lap.

I began to channel surf: Cake Mafia, no; America's Next Runway Star, no; Sport Center, yes!

I watched intently as the plays of the day were shown. As soon as a commercial came on I looked down at Katie and smiled.

"Oh, DJ, have something on your lip." Katie giggled while making a gesture to her lip.

I quickly pulled my hand up and pulled it across my mouth," Did I get it?"

"No," she replied while pulling herself closer to me, when she did this I felt the sexual tension begin to intensify in my chest, "Now, let me get it."

She wrapped her tiny hands around my neck, and pulled my lips to hers; she began to release a passion from her lips to mine, sucking the confection off of my lip, and just as I got used to the intoxicating feeling she pulled away.

"Did you get it?" I asked while looking at Katie's lust filled eyes-but, I was pretty sure my eyes looked the same.

"I think so, but, you have a little something else on your neck." Katie giggled while moving her lips down toward my neck. She began to place light, teasing kisses down my neck making me go wild. She pulled away again.

"You may have something on your chest, too." Katie slickly and sensually giggled while pulling off my white t-shirt, revealing the tattoo on my chest of my motherland's flag.

Surprised by the ink on my chest Katie gasped, and began trace the outline of the tattoo with her tongue and then blew on it.

Ice-cold jolts were sent all over my body whenever she did this it was such a sensuous sensory explosion; I thought that I might lose control any second.

"Katie, stop." I whispered, while pulling myself up, fearing what might of happened on the couch if I hadn't of stopped her.

"What, Did I do something wrong?" Katie panted while looking at me with a confused expression .

"No, no you didn't we just can't do this here." I comforted while holding her jaw in my hands and placing a light and sweet kiss on her lips.

I stood up, and gave Katie my hand and she followed me to my bedroom.

As soon as I closed the door, we were all over each other, like bunnies in a cage, or two horny teenagers at prom. Katie was wrapped around me like a blanket, placing warm kisses jaw, giving me an overload.

I then, jokingly tackled Katie to the bed and she let out a playful squeal. Things then got even hotter as garments of clothing began to litter my bedroom; my t-shirt and shorts, Katie's tank-top, sweatpants, and lacy pink bra.

* * *

"Did we just?" Katie panted while clutching a bed sheet to her chest.

"Yea…" I sighed while cuddling Katie closer into my chest

"That was nice." Katie simply replied.

"I'm happy you're pleased." I acknowledged while giving Katie's dimple a peck.

"God, DJ, How'd you get to be so sweet? I mean, most guys would've been really cocky when I told them that, but you're such a gentleman." Katie complimented while rubbing my chest.

"I guess that's just how my mama raised me." I chuckled, unwrapping my arm from around Katie.

"Well, she raised a damn good man. I'm going to go take a shower." Katie giggled while turning to go to the bathroom.

"Hey Katie," I hollered while getting out of bed and wrapping the sheet around me to cover my nude form," Will you be my girlfriend?"

Katie smiled," Of course."

* * *

Later on that night Duncan, Geoff, and I were at Jonah's Tavern; enjoying a beer or two and watching the game.

"You boned Katie?" Geoff excitedly asked while almost choking on his signature Corona and Lime.

"Hey, Hey I do not kiss and tell." I modestly replied while taking a sip of a 7&7.

"Yes, but, you can ****and tell." Duncan chuckled while putting down his Samuel Adams® Hefeweizen .

"You know what it was fine, better than that it was amazing; Now, if you want to know any more details, ask Katie herself. Enough about me, how's the baby-making going Geoff?" I inquired with my face feeling hot from embarrassment.

"I don't know, you should be asking Duncan, Courtney's the one who's pregnant." Geoff obliviously replied.

Duncan eyes bugged out and he hollered, "What?!"

Geoff suddenly realized what he had done and lowered his voice," You didn't know did you 'brah?"

"No." Duncan meekly replied with his face becoming paler by the second.

"Well, Congrats!" Geoff and I awkwardly toasted while Duncan stormed off to go call Courtney.

"I screwed up didn't I?" Geoff dumbly stated.

"Big time." I grunted after taking my last gulp of my drink.

* * *

Duncan stood up against the brick wall of the tavern talking to Courtney.

"Courtney, I thought we weren't having anymore kids… you know, after, Rylee." Duncan whispered.

"Duncan, we had Spencer." Courtney replied with her voice cracking.

"Yeah, and he wasn't planned, now was he." Duncan angrily replied.

"I can't believe you. This is a blessing, our baby is a blessing, and you know a lot of people can't even experience this. And yes, I miss Rylee too, honey. But, we have to", Courtney's sobs, muffled the phone," we have to move on, and I… I can't talk to you right now, I love you."

"I love you too, Princess." Duncan choked out before pressing the "end" button on his phone.

He crouched down against the wall. Sobs, making his chest shake.

I came outside into the crisp late-November air to check on him.

"Duncan, Man, You alright?" I warmly asked sitting next to my friend.

He said nothing in return, he just continued to sob.

"Remember what you told , me at Heather's funeral; I know you may not want to talk right now, but, I'm here if you do." I consoled.

But, this time I wrapped Duncan in a warm, loving embrace, and let him know it would be okay.

* * *

**[1]- I took that line from Drake's "Best I Ever Had", wondering if anybody noticed??**

**[2]- Parodies of Rock of Love, For the Love of Ray J, Flavor of Love, and I Love New York. Did anybody notice?**

**[3]- A Jamaican term for a kola nut, which is often used to treat various aches and pains.**

**[4]- A Jamaican term for a ghost.**

**Please Review!!**

**Even if you don't have an account, Review.**

**Review, if you do.**

**It's to best thing for you, for you to review.**

**Luv ya's**

**Toodlez,**

**Fulltimereviewer ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chappie 8 of A Father's Love**

**And…. I hope you like it!!**

**Hopefully, you'll see a bunch from me from December 18 to January 7!!!**

**So here it is.**

* * *

I placed my hand on the crystal pink doorknob that opened my daughter's room.

The whimsical room had white walls, which were painted with little blush pink fairies. Her full name- Leah Celeste Williams- was fancifully written in the same shade as the fairies. Along the floorboard were those little puff-ball dandelions. My little angel was lying in a full sized bed, with white linen sheets, and a light pink satin comforter covering her, in her graceful slumber.

I gazed down at my sleeping daughter, and I began to ponder to myself. How could I be blessed with such a beautiful child?

I snapped out of my ponderings and proceeded to awaken my angel of a daughter.

I gently shook her, and said," Leah, Honey, Wake-up." She just slightly opened her eye little almond eyes.

"Hi, Daddy." She whispered in her cutest groggy morning voice, while wiping eye boogies .

"Hi, baby," I said, while picking up my petite three year old," Did you want to go to work with daddy today?"

Her face began to light up in pure joy, "Yea, Daddy!"

Her rather perky reaction made me chuckle," Well that's what I thought you might say. "I said while putting Leah down on the ground and patting her curly mop of hair, "now, go get a Pop-Tart. And, watch cartoons, I am going to wake up Miss. Katie, okay?"

"Alrighty, Daddy." Leah replied while skipping out to the kitchen in her 2nd favorite pink Elmo pajamas.

I couldn't do anything but smile, my daughter was just so bubbly and full of life; I wish she could always stay like this.

* * *

I walked down the hall to Katie's room, and lightly knocked on the door and cracked open the door.

" DJ, You don't have to knock." Katie reprimanded.

"I know, I know," I chorused while opening the door and closing it behind me," It's just, a habit."

Katie sauntered over to me and placed a soft, sweet, warm kiss on my lips; and, wrapped her arms around my neck.

"That's just a habit we're going to need to break." Katie joked while looking up into my eyes and then, placing a quick, chaste kiss on my lips.

I laughed and then, plopped down onto Katie's sky blue, navy, and white striped comforter.

"Hey DJ, Do you think I should wear this one, or this one," Katie asked while holding up a plaid, blue tunic, and a tank-top with the face of a tiger on the front.

"I doesn't matter you'll look gorgeous in anything." I amorously complimented.

"Aww, Deej!" Katie shouted while running over and pouncing atop of me," You're so sweet!"

"Thanks." I mumbled through Katie kissing me.

"You're feeling awfully lovey-dovey today." I said while sitting up with Katie in my lap.

"Well I'm trying to get in some lovin'." Katie giggled while sucking on my neck.

"Baby, stop, Leah's right down the hall." I half laughed- grunted.

"I know, and I promise I'll be quiet …" Katie whispered while caressing my jaw line with her lips.

Things began to heat up until we heard a small knock at the door.

This set-off an instant reaction in Katie, and she pushed me off the bed and ran back over to the closet.

Leah slowly cracked open the door, and stuck her head in, "Can I come in ?"

"Yes, Love-Bug, you can." Katie calmly replied while closing up her robe, and tying the sash.

I pulled myself up from the ground," Did you eat Leah?"

"Yes, I did daddy!" Leah exclaimed while

"Well, ready for somethin' else to do?" I asked my daughter with a childlike-innocence in my voice.

"Yes." Leah replied while looking up at me with those cute little dark almond eyes.

"Okay, Ready," I asked, and her face began to light up and she shook her head in eagerness," I want you to go, brush your teeth, pick out some clothes and put them on, and get your hair stuff so, Katie can do your hair okay?"

"Alright, daddy!" Leah said, as she happily followed my command, and hopped out the door.

"That was so close." Katie sighed while clutching the tiger tank top to her chest, before putting it on.

"We gotta tell her,about us, Katie." I chided while rubbing my hand on her shoulder, and then rubbing her jaw line with my thumb.

"I know, I know, maybe… I can tell her today." Katie said while walking over to her mirror and brushing her hair.

"Uh, Yeah, not today, I'm bringing her to work with me today." I replied back, while nervously rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh, Well," she replied while giving me a kiss on the cheek," I'm going over to Courtney's with Bridge, so, bye, Love."

I kissed her goodbye and went to Leah's room to check on how she was doing.

My little girl had quite a fashion sense; even, at the young age of three.

She happened to pick out a dark pink plaid tunic, dark-wash jeans, and black suede ballet flats.

_Aww crap…_ I thought to myself, Katie's gone… so that means I have to do Leah's hair. Okay, DJ relax it can't be that bad, just put it into a ponytail, and put a bow on it and it'll be fine. So I did just that, and Leah didn't complain. Once I was done, I was quite proud of myself. Leah thanked me by give me a huge bear hug.

"Are you ready to go daddy?" Leah giddily asked while jumping up and down, with her dark brown ringlets bouncing.

Instead of verbally communicating with her, I just grabbed my giggle-box of a daughter, and threw her over my shoulder, and grabbed my keys.

* * *

The ride to the hospital that I worked at, was pretty calm other than Leah asking a question here and there; nothing serious, just things like "Daddy, When can I start making my Christmas List ?" and " Daddy, Can Santa get me a puppy for Christmas?"

And, that's when I realized this is the first Christmas that she will remember; Man, I gotta' do something big for her.

I pulled my Volvo into my designated parking spot, on the doctor's floor of the parking garage.

Leah and I walked into the hospital, her tiny hand in mine. I escorted her to the Nurse's station where she met my three nurses:

Nichole, The Newbie- Nichole is twenty, and fresh out of Nursing School; she started her last week, and I think that she may be cracking already. The other 2 nurses tell her to be a pit-bull, but, I doubt that advice is helping.

Maxine, The Mother- Maxine is twenty-seven and is a newly-wed, with a newborn. She is extremely maternal with all patients, and she seems to be a favorite among them. Her only weakness is that she cannot shut-up, she's always giving out advice, thinking that she knows your situation.

And finally,

Viola, The Veteran- Viola is fifty-five years old, and has seen it all. She is not a force to be reckon with, and knows almost as most as all the doctors here. Viola can be cold and sarcastic at times, but, almost always knows best.

"Hello Ladies," I greeted while sitting Leah up onto the counter," Say Hi Leah."

"Hi!" She exclaimed while being picked up by Nichole.

"Aww, ain't she just the cutest thang." Nichole cooed with her extreme southern twang, and while pulling a piece of her golden brown hair behind her ear.

"Thank You." Leah shyly replied while fiddling with the black string on her tunic.

Nichole's beeper then began to go off, and she frantically handed Leah to me and ran off down the hallway.

"That girl needs to relax." Maxine sighed while looking over some charts.

"Yeah, and you need to quit tellin' people what to do." Viola said with her fingers fluttering across the keyboard.

"Oh ha-ha, you're so funny," Maxine replied before handing me three clipboards," Dr. Williams, you have a pair of anemic, anorexic twins in room 567, and a 26 year-old female recovering from a heart-attack in room 564."

"Thanks," I said before walking away, but then I turned on my heel," But, wait could either of you watch Leah?"

"No, I have to supervise a tracheotomy, in room 560." Maxine replied while pulling her black micro-braids into a large bun, and walking off.

I averted my attention to Viola, and looked at her pleadingly.

"No, no, no, don't pull those puppy dog eyes out on me. I can't watch her but, I think that Dr. Jonas had his little girl, Allison here today; maybe he could take her." Viola reasoned.

"Thank you, Viola." I hollered over my shoulder while walking down the cold and sterile corridor, to Dr. Jonas's office.

* * *

"What did you call us over here for Courtney?" Katie and Bridgette asked while taking a sip of some lemonade.

"Well, I wanted you guys to come with me to find out the sex of the baby." Courtney explained while buttoning up her crimson cardigan.

Katie began to do the math in her head, "Wait a minute don't you have to be at least 12 weeks along to find out the sex?"

Bridgette then thought about it and agreed," Yeah Court, How far along are you?"

"I'm 16 weeks." Courtney said in a matter of fact tone, while fluffing her hair.

"Ooh, That's why you've been so…" Bridgette rambled looking for another word instead of fat.

"Fluffy!" Katie finished while laughing with Bridgette.

"Oh, ha, ha!" Courtney scoffed sarcastically, while throwing a decorative pillow at the giggling duo.

"So, do you have any names in mind?" Katie asked while taking a sip of lemonade.

"I don't know of any yet, but, we need to get to the hospital." Courtney said while grabbing her keys.

All three of the women piled into Courtney's black Mercedes-Benz SUV.

* * *

" So Bridgette how are you and Geoff's "little one" coming along?" Katie asked from the back seat.

"Well, I'm hoping to be pregnant by Christmas!" Bridgette replied while jumping up and down in her seat in an "EEE!" fashion.

"Are you doing something special now?" Courtney inquired at a red light.

"Well, you know how Geoff's mom is all Bohemian and stuff?" Bridgette said while looking at Courtney and Katie.

They both nodded yes.

"Well she told me to start taking Vitex, and to drink eight glasses of water a day, and to only have sex in the morning, and on full moons," Bridgette paused for the dramatic effect," And ladies, there's a full moon tonight."

Courtney shot Bridgette a funky look from the driver seat and said, "I hope that works for you."

"Anyhoo," Katie exclaimed, wanting to break the awkward silence," What do you think you're having Courtney?"

"I think I'm having a boy, but, I'm sorta hoping for a girl." Courtney sighed while turning into the hospital's entrance.

"Aww, well I think it's gonna' be a bouncing baby boy." Bridgette cooed.

"Well I think it's gonna' be a gurgling baby girl." Katie argued.

"Ladies, Ladies… Want to make this interesting?" Courtney inquired while a sneaky Duncan-like smirk crept across her face," if it's a girl, Bridgette buys lunch; if it's a boy, Katie buys lunch, fair?"

"Yeah I guess." Both Katie and Bridgette said as they got out of the car.

"Hey, this is Aurora Springs Infirmary." Katie observed as she walked into the hospital's lobby.

"Yeah, what about it?" Courtney and Bridgette asked as they climbed into the elevator.

"Oh, nothing, just that DJ works here, maybe I'll pay him a visit." Katie reasoned as she pushed the button marked 3.

* * *

The three women walked into the maternity ward. Sounds of screams could faintly be heard coming from the delivery room hallway.

"Oh, god, I do not want to do that again!" Courtney grunted as she signed in, at the OB/GYN desk.

A small giggle erupted from Bridgette and Katie.

The trio sat in the awkward silence of the waiting room, the only sound being of the "Good Times" re-run and the page flipping of random Parenting and Baby magazines.

"Winters!" A hefty butch-looking nurse called out.

Courtney, Katie, and Bridgette walked back to the examination rooms.

They were placed in a dark one with a large machine in the corner which could only be assumed to be the Sonogram machine.

Courtney laid back on the padded table and pulled up her shirt, to have the butch-looking nurse to smear a light blue, cool gel on her stomach. The nurse then proceeded to place to wand-like instrument along her tan belly, and an image began to appear on the screen.

"Is that the baby?" Bridgette asked perplexed by the fetus.

"Yes." The nurse replied in an irritated tone.

"Well, could you see if it's a boy or a girl?" Courtney asked while looking up at the manly nurse with pleading eyes.

" There's no inkling of a scrotum or penis so… It looks like your having a girl, congrats." The nurse said while shutting down the machine, and turning the bright lights back on.

"Yes!" Katie exclaimed in a very Harold manner.

The nurse shot Katie a disapproving look.

"Thanks." Courtney wearily said while rubbing the odd jelly-like product off of her stomach.

"Humph." The nurse replied in a very Neanderthal-like way while slamming the metal door.

"Well, you guys call me when you're out front, I gotta' go catch-up with DJ." Katie said while hopping out of her seat, and approaching the door.

* * *

"Uh, excuse me; do you know where Dr. Williams is?" Katie asked the older nurse sitting at her work station.

"Room 564." Viola replied without even looking up from her computer.

"Thanks!" Katie replied in a chipper fashion.

Katie walked down the sterile corridor searching for the room numbered 564.

I then felt two hands cover my eyes and say "Guess Who?"

"I don't know, Katie?" I guessed knowing who it was.

Katie turned around to face me, and said," Hi Deej, Hi Deej's patient.

Katie did a double take at my patient and mumbled, "Sadie?"

* * *

**OOOOOO!!! Cliffy!!! **

**Merry Christmas you guys! And this is my present, and you know what would be the best thing to give me??**

**A Review!!!**

**Toodlez,**

**fulltimereviewer ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Katie?" Sadie replied while pulling herself up in the bed.

The two women locked eyes for what seemed like decades, and a huge stench of awkwardness began to fill the air.

Katie's eyes flew open wide, and she was visibly speechless.

"Baby, Is there something that you needed?" I asked trying to cut the tension that was so thick it could only be cut with an extremely sharp steak knife.

"Uh… No, I just wanted to peep in on you; Me, Bridge, and Courtney were going to lunch and I wanted to know if you wanted me to take Leah? " Katie said as she began to slowly back pedal towards the door.

"Umm… Sure." I replied while fiddling with Sadie's chart.

"Okay, Bye Baby." She said before giving me a kiss on the cheek and walking off.

* * *

"Well that was awkward." Sadie nervously chuckled

"Yea, So I really need to consult you about your heart right now." I seriously stated while pulling up a chair alongside Sadie's bed.

"What caused your heart attack was a coronary artery spasm, in which the artery closed…" I explained before Sadie cut me off.

"DJ, I've had a heart attack before, I know what causes them, and last time I made a plan of what I would do if I had another, and I don't want to get the surgery." Sadie gingerly asserted while giving me a sad smile.

I scrunched up my face in confusion, "_Why would she want to give herself a death sentence?" _I thought to myself.

"Why don't you want the treatment?" I inquired while propping my chin atop of my fist.

"Because, DJ," she sighed," when it's my time to go, it's my time to go." Sadie sighed while giving me a reassuring pat on the arm.

"Well is there anything else you wanted before, you know…" I awkwardly asked while talking with my hands.

"Well," she calmly clarified," I want to see Katie again." Tears began to well up in her eyes," Could you do that for me?"

I soon began to have that slight burning sensation in the corner of your eye before you're about to cry, "Yea, I think I could do that for you."

I gave Sadie a comforting hug, smiled at her, and went back to the Nurse's Station.

* * *

A few hours later Katie and Leah were snuggled up on the couch together watch various cartoons and munching on various snacks during commercials. Leah was lying in Katie's lap, and Katie was drifting to sleep until Leah popped up.

"Miss Katie?" Leah inquired while rubbing at her eyes. "Yes Love-Bug."

Leah placed her small and pudgy hands on Katie's face which was plagued by a confused expression. "Do I have a mommy?"

The wind was knocked out of Katie," What'd you say baby?"

Leah's eyes welled up and her lip began to quiver,_**" Do I have a mommy?"**_

Katie couldn't even believe what she just heard. How was she supposed to answer that question? Tell her the truth? Simplify it for her?

"Yes, yes you do baby and she loved you very much." Katie explained while wiping the bubbling tear out of Leah's eye; then, doing the same to her own.

"Where is she?" That was next question to come out of her mouth.

"Well Love-Bug," Katie sighed and began to rub her temple with her index finger," I don't really know, but, where do you think she is?"

Leah shrugged and gave Katie a small smile, "I'll have to think about that one but, right now I wanna go to bed."

Katie smiled back and guided the small girl to her bedroom, and proceeded to soothe her to sleep by humming a lullaby and rubbing her tight and dark ringlets. The older female pulled the bedspread up to the toddler's chest and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Good Night Leah, See you in the morning. I love you."

* * *

Little did she know, I was watching her from the doorframe; I couldn't help but to let out a soft chuckle and walk out of the bedroom in front of Katie. As soon as the door clicked closed, she asked me," How long have been home?"

"Long enough to see you do the cutest thing ever." I cooed while giving her quick peck on her delicate dimple. A slight blush appeared upon her face and then she hastily grabbed my hand and dragged me to the couch.

Flustered I asked," What got into you?"

She let out a heavy sigh and ran her hands through her thick ebon locks. Her hesitance began to make me a little nervous. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

She sighed again and bit down on her lip," Leah asked me," her voice began to crack and tears began to well up in her eyes," Leah asked me, Did she have a mommy."

I felt my heart sink down, so far down… I knew the day would come when she asked but, I didn't know that it would be so soon.

I swallowed hard and wearily questioned," So what did you tell her?"

A single tear made its way down Katie's somber face," I said she does have a mommy and she loves her very much."

I pulled Katie into a powerful embrace; we were plagued by a silence. All that was audible was the light sniffle that Katie would produce in between her silent weeping. "And DJ, that wasn't all she asked; She… she asked me where she was, and… and…"

Katie's sobs became slightly heavier and she became limp in my arms; and, that when I lost it; we were both borderline hysterical. Tears were flying left and right and there was nothing we could do to make them stop.

I buried my face into her midnight tresses and whispered," and you didn't know what to tell her did you?"

She calmly pulled her head way from my chest and looked up at me with her bloodshot eyes which were normally full of joy and laughter and muttered," I told her that I… I… That I didn't know." When she finally let out that last sentence a strangled sob emerged from her throat. I just held her even closer to me; I wanted to make the tears stop. "Then, I asked her, where she thought her mommy was."

Cries made my body shudder, and I felt Katie's hot tears starting to soak my shirt; I placed my hands around her petite shoulders and stared deep into her tear-filled doe eyes and wiped the tears from each of her eyes and placed a kiss on her forehead and pull her back to me.

I held her until the wave of weeping overcame us and a wave of slumber moved in. We both fell asleep on that couch; or well Katie at least.

* * *

Waking up midway through my slumber I groggily looked over to the kitchen. I squinted my eyes as much as possible just to make out the numbers on the microwave clock; 2:18 it read in electric blue digits. I cautiously tried to remove myself but, Katie would stir or let out some random muttering everytime I would move a muscle.

So a paternal instinct moved in and I picked up Katie like a sleeping child and moved her to my bedroom and laid her down like a sleeping baby; which was for the most part. I looked down and smiled at how innocent she looked. Have you ever noticed that people always look much younger and innocent in their sleep?

Anyway, I gave her light peck making sure not to wake her up. She stirred and moaned," Yes, I'll marry you DJ."

I dismissed it as a dream and went to my master bathroom to try to complete my nightly routine.

* * *

A bright light shown into my pupil," Daddy, You gotta' wake up!"

It was no one other than my early-bird of a daughter pulling on my eyelid. "I gotta' get up?" I mimicked while rubbing my eyes wiping all reminders of my peaceful siesta.

"Yes, yes you do daddy! Because, because I'm hungry!" Leah squealed full of energy while jumping on top of me like the two baby bears in the book "Hop on Pop".

I playfully slung my daughter over my shoulder and slightly tickled her teeny feet. "Well daddy has to brush his teeth real quick and then we will get you some breakfast okay." Leah nodded and slid down off me like a fireman's pole and hopped to the bathroom behind me.

I went through the typical steps of dental hygiene and Leah watched each one intensely as if she was processing it to keep in her memory forever. As soon as I finished I asked the first question that popped into my head, "Where Katie, Leah?"

"She said she was going to visit an old friend who really needed her." Leah replied while scratching her bed-head.

"Well Leah, since it's just us did you want to go to IPOW?" I asked while stooping down to her level.

"Of course Daddy!" She replied with her eyes opening wide.

"Well then go get dressed baby." I charmingly commanded while closing the door behind her.

I quickly took a shower and threw on some jeans and a casual button shirt; then I waited on my daughter.

I couldn't believe that I was waiting on my three year old daughter to get dressed. So, I decided to go back to room and see what was taking so long. I opened the door to find my little girl perfectly coordinated in a maroon turtleneck, dark wash jeans, and chocolate brown riding boots. But what really caught my attention was her hair; it was pulled back into a nice, neat ponytail.

"Are you ready?" I asked. She turned around and gave me a big, toothy grin; instead of replying verbally she just grabbed my hand and led me to the car.

* * *

"Daddy, could you help me color this?" Leah asked while pushing a color sheet of a waffle towards me. I happily obliged; I began coloring the extremely cartoon picture with an overly waxy crayon. After about six minutes we finished coloring the green waffle that we dubbed Wayne.

Our food came and Leah dug into her waffles which were garnished to look like a smiley face. I nibbled at my egg and sausage platter. "So Leah, What did you want to do today?"

"I just want to spend it with you daddy!" She exclaimed between bites of waffle and sips of milk. I smirked and took a sip of my orange juice hoping that the citrus liquid will hold me over until lunch.

"Hey honey could I ask you a question?" Leah gave me a very quizzical look and nodded her head yes.

"Okay, well you know what being married is right?" I inquired just to make sure I wouldn't be talking to a brick wall. "Yea daddy, it's when two grown-ups love each other a lot and wanna be together forever, right?"

I was surprised at the extremely mature answer that came from my toddler. "Yes that's right," I gave a small smile," So what would you say if I told you I wanted to ask Miss Katie to marry me?"

"No way, you and Miss Katie are going to get married?!" Leah gasped while giving me a "Home Alone" face. "Only, if she says yes when I ask her."

"Well daddy, I hope she says yes." Leah mumbled through a mouthful of waffle. "Leah," I chided," don't talk with food in your mouth."

She swallowed and gave me a quick apology. We left the **I**nternational **P**lace **o**f **W**affles.

As we were in car I decided to ask Leah a question that would brighten her day. "Leah do you want to go look at some puppies?"

I didn't even need a word to come out of her mouth that expression; that innocent expression filled with jubilation and merriment was all I needed.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile…

"Hey Sadie." Katie whispered while taking a seat next to her fading friend. You could see Sadie beam on the inside when she heard her name coming out of Katie's mouth.

"Hi Katie." Sadie whispered through tears. Katie then broke down in tears also the two women embraced. And, nothing else could've been more powerful.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry" Katie repeated over and over like a broken record. Sadie just replied its okay and held her once distant friend close.

There are no words to describe how remarkable that reunion was, it was just like, it couldn't be like anything else nothing compares to the reunion of the friendship of _**Katie and Sadie**_.

* * *

Note: Also, that was only the first part of Katie and Sadie's reunion! I am so sorry this chapter took so long but, I do think it was well worth the wait. As for Sadie's part in the story- I don't know what her part in the story is so… I need you guys' suggestions! So leave you suggestions in a review and tell me how this chapter made you feel if you want to. So just review and tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Here's Chapter 10!

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI!!

"Daddy! I like them!" Leah exclaimed as she ran full speed to a cage on the other side of the pet store.

I chuckled to myself and leisurely walked over to the container that made my daughter so content.

Gazing down at the puppies, Leah began to wildly point at one young canine in particular. It was an all tan English bulldog puppy.

I was surprised by her choice, I was expecting her to flock towards the delicate toy dogs, but I can't say that I am complaining.

"You like those puppies Leah?" I asked while petting her dark ringlets.

Her face lit up again, "Of course daddy! Why wouldn't I?" I just smiled at her.

Suddenly, I felt a small tapping on my shoulder; I turned around to see a small redhead seventeen or so.

"Hi, I'm Felicity! Did you need help with anything?" The sales associate jubilated in an overly cheerful tone that made me shudder.

I tugged on my ear making sure everything was still in working condition. "No, no, just looking for a C-H-R-I-S-T-M-A-S G-I-F-T." I'm so glad Leah can't spell.

The teen gave me an understanding wink and went off to pester a couple by the bird cages.

"Daddy, she's my favorite!" Leah cooed while stretching to pet the puppy.

"Maybe Santa will bring you one." I said to Leah while trying to coax her out of the store.

Leah smiled innocently as she grasped my hand and we went on to the next errand.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hospital Katie and Sadie were becoming thick as thieves.

"So what happened to you and Brian?" Katie asked while taking a sip of Sadie's leftover grape juice.

The heart monitor that was observing Sadie's heart slowed down a beat or two as she took a deep breath. "Well, we uhh…" her voice began to crack a little while a tear began to bubble in the corner of her eye," we got married at the courthouse, but, uhh…"

Sadie hastily grabbed a handful of tissues and wiped her tears. "He died about four months after."

Katie's heart dropped to the ground; her best friend's tragedy was almost unbearable.

"But, what happened?" Katie asked trying to make sense of the situation. Brian was a healthy guy, he kept himself in shape; in fact he met Sadie at a gym, and he helped her lose a lot of the weight.

"You know he was a volunteer firefighter, so there was a fire and he had to go back in to uhh… get a little girl's doll. So he went and got it and…" Sadie's voice began to crack again," the roof collapsed on top of him."

Katie gave the gloomy woman in the bed beside her a sympathetic hug. "Would he really want you to not get the surgery?"

Sadie pulled back from her Hispanic friend and gave her an almost disgusted look. "Look, I'm tired of everybody telling me to get the surgery." Sadie's tone was harsh. Katie was taken aback." It's not like I'm going to drop dead next Tuesday if I don't have the surgery. People aren't like milk or bread; you don't know when they're going to expire. That's why I intended on living life to the fullest when I get out of here, and if I don't. I want you to; can you do that for me?"

Katie gave a hesitant smile and gave her friend a hug. "Yeah, I will."

"Ma'am vistin' hours are over." A young nurse with a southern accent warned.

Katie gave Sadie one last tender hug and a kiss on the cheek before she muttered one last thing. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

I was soundly sleeping on the enormous plush koala I bought Leah earlier today.

"Boo!" Katie squealed while giving me a slight nudge.

I flinched, "Shit! Don't do that." I chuckled while wiping my eyes.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Katie giggled while sitting in my lap," What did you two do today?"

Recollecting on the highlights of the day I simply replied," Spent time with my daughter."

Katie's dazzling grin appeared on her face and she began to stroke my hair. "So what did you do today, Baby?"

Her face lit up even more so, "Well, "she breathily remarked," I talked to Sadie today, and," she sighed," I just want her to be happy DJ."

She looked melancholy so I gave her a quick peck, hopefully to cheer her up. I laid my hand on Katie's thigh. Remembering what I told Leah this morning, I asked Katie a simple question.

"Katie, have you ever considered getting married?"

Her eyes flew open wide, and she was speechless. "I...I… Of course I have DJ, I want to be married and hear the pitter patter of little feet." Katie confessed.

I smiled," But, you're scared because it's such a big change."

She nodded. "Did you want to get married or something DJ?"

"One day, one day…" I said kissing Katie's shoulders causing her to giggle. "Deej, Stop!"

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself, around someone so beautiful." A blush formed across her face as a bell-like laughter emitted from her mouth.

"Why thank you Mr. Suave." Katie said as she got out of her seat in my lap. I gave her one last kiss before going off to my bedroom to rest up for my late shift tonight.

* * *

"Give her 20cc of Amphetamine." I hollered over the blaring beeps of a Code Blue.

"Doctor it's not working! Did you want to defibrillate?" Nichole hollered back.

Soon, the buzzing of the defibrillator charging filled the room.

It was like an outer body experience trying to save Sadie's life.

We tried to start her heart countless times. But, _**nothing**_ worked.

Sarah "Sadie" Sunday Hawthorne died.

She died right in front of me and I could only think of one thing.

In the chaos around me all I could think of was one thing.

**"How do I tell Katie?"**

* * *

Okay guys, I'm sorry if it was a little short and a little sad, but, to make up for it I'll try to make the next chapter a happy one, maybe a flashback type thing from Katie's POV?

Okay, here are a few questions I would like you my readers to answer for me!

1) Do you all think Katie is Hispanic?

2) What do you think of this story?

3) Give me some pointers, how can I make this story better for you?

4) What's your favorite song, whichever one I think is the best, I will put it in the next chapter as Sadie's favorite song?

* * *

Okay, Here's a song "Everything to Me" by Monica; I think it really says how Katie feels about DJ. Tell me if you guys think the same. And as always Please REVIEW! Your reviews brighten my day, the longer, the better!!!!

_Boy if you ever left my, my side,  
It'd be like taking, the sun from, the sky,  
I'd probably die, without you, in my life,  
Cause I need you to shine, shine your light_

_  
You're everything to me,  
The air that I breathe,  
My sight so I see ,  
You're everything to me _

I can't repay you, for all that, you've done,  
Always come first and second to none,  
The love you give me is equal to ten,  
My peace, my joy you are my,  
My strength

You're everything to me,  
The air that I breathe,  
My sight so I see,  
That you're everything to me,  
Boy I never thought,  
Never thought I'd feel love like this,  
Better than our first date, sweeter than our first kiss,  
And you ain't no other person for me,  
You're my best friend, my lover, baby you're my everything  
You're everything to me,  
The air that I breathe,

_My sight so I see,  
That you're everything to me, _

Ooh, ooh ooh, ooh, oooooh, ooh  
Say it  
I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is Chapter 11 of A Father's Love, and a few things are different this chapter.**

**1. It will be in Katie's POV.**

**2. It has some flashbacks of abuse.**

**AND **

**3. It will hopefully be heartbreaking enough to get the point across but, not enough to depress you.**

**4. And, If you're feeling blue little Leah will lighten the mood for you. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

3:47, the electric blue digits flashed 3:47 over and over. DJ was supposed to be home almost five hours ago.

I pulled myself up in bed, and checked my phone, for any kind of message. All it read was "Empty Mailbox". I sighed and attempted to lie back down, but I couldn't let myself fall asleep.

I could fall asleep without my big teddy bear to cuddle with or his heartbeat as my lullaby. Pulling the sheets closer to myself, I turned to DJ's side of the bed. His smell engulfed the sheets. It was a pleasant aroma, masculine with a woody scent with spicy undertones.

The scent was like aromatherapy; I was instantly comforted. Burying my face in his pillow, I slowly started to drift back to sleep.

* * *

"_Come on out Katie, let me see it!" Sadie yelled through the dressing room door. I turned towards the mirror and rubbed the lacy bodice. I can't believe I'm getting married. I turned back towards the door and took in a big breath._

"_Miss, Sadie's friend, you look like a princess!" Leah squealed. _

_Miss Sadie's friend?_

"_Silly Love-Bug, it's Miss Katie." I chuckled._

_Leah just shrugged, smirked and ran off to a rack of wedding dresses, and hid in the mass of white tulle and lace._

_I stepped up to a platform surrounded by full-length mirrors; Reflections of the dress surrounding me._

_I back towards Sadie, "You don't think it too much? I mean the sweetheart neckline is a little deep, don't you think?" _

_Sadie raised both of her hands to her mouth in a way that looked as if she was about to pray. "Of course not Katie! It's perfect he'll love it!" She replied waving her hands in the air._

_That's when I noticed it; a simple platinum wedding band on her left ring finger._

_I smiled and pressed to my heart. "Sadie, when did you and Brian get married?"_

_Sadie began to laugh," Brian? Katie we broke up three years ago. I'm married to DJ, silly!"_

"_DJ?" I asked clutching my chest feeling my heart flutter._

_Sadie gave me a 'duh' look, " Kate, where's your head? You were my maid of honor, how could you not remember?"_

_Confusion began to cloud my mind. "Well who am I marrying?"_

_A nervous chuckle emitted from my best friend," Ross, you goofball!"_

_My heart dropped. Not just to my stomach like most people say; it went down through the floor to the earth's core and out the other side._

_Everything began to spin, faster and faster._

_Bruises began to appear on my forearms; they ranged from black to a light red color. _

_Suddenly, I felt wetness on the back of my neck. I placed my hand there. When I pulled it back, my hand was drenched in maroon blood. _

_The spinning stopped, and I was suddenly surrounded by mirrors._

_All I could see was a face. A beautiful face with a black eye, a busted lip still bleeding, and a gash, a gash going across the cheek. A deep gash that marred the face's beauty._

_It was my face; it was my face that was disfigured by scars and bruises. I closed my eyes as hot tears ran down my face; the salty tears burning the wounds. I slowly opened my eyes to look at the reflection._

_And, I saw him._

_Ross._

* * *

I woke up wailing and writhing and my body and sheets were drenched in sweat. My heart was beating out of my chest; my breaths were shallow and quick. And, I was bawling. Roughly, I wiped the tears from my face.

Chills went through my spine as I placed my head in my hands.

_**Why did I have that nightmare? **_

_**Why?**_

Slowly, but surely I gained my composure. Looking over at the clock it read 4:52. Now I was really scared. Actually, more than scared I was horrified. First, the Then, I began to cry again.

It is almost five o'clock in the morning, and DJ still isn't home and then I had that nightmare. I gazed over at the phone lying on the nightstand. I'm calling DJ.

I fumbled around for the lamp switch and then turned it on. Squinting, I pounded the numbers into the phone with my shaking hands, and began to wait for an answer.

1st ring… Pick up. Please pick up. I pressed the phone close to my ear.

2nd ring… My grip became tight.

3rd ring… My grip became much tighter; my knuckles began to poke through turn my dark skin white.

"Hello?" DJ answered, my grip became loose. He sounded exhausted.

"Baby where are you? It's almost five o'clock." I asked with my eyebrows furrowing, and my grip tightened again.

DJ let out a muffled sigh,"I'm on my way home baby." He just didn't sound right, like he was shaken up or something.

"Are you okay?" I babbled with my eyes welling up.

"Uhh, "he hesitated," Katie what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"He just had a really creepy dream, and I just need you to be with me right now, and you're not home and I need you, and, and…" I broke down over the phone.

"I'll be home in about ten minutes okay? I love you." He hastily ended.

He hung up before I could even say I love you back. All I heard was the dial tone, the slow and repetitive dial tone.

* * *

I laid back down on the damp sheets. Thoughts of Ross darted through my mind left and right. I raised my hand to the back of my neck. Slowly, I ran my fingers against the three tiny scars that were left there. Even though each was only the size of the tip of my pinky finger; they left an atrocious memory.

"_Ross! NO!" I let out along with a blood curdling scream._

_He continued to chase me throughout the apartment._

_I ran and ran, until I got to our master bedroom. I struggled to open the door. I pulled and pulled at the door knob._

_Then, he caught me by the skin of the back of my neck. I felt three of his fingers sink into my skin._

"_I locked it, I knew it would be the first you'd run to." He whispered. _

_His breath was ice-cold and it carried a faint odor of brandy. "Now come here and put that body to good use."_

* * *

I shuddered.

That night has scarred me for life, literally.

The room was silent, except for the small thump of tears hitting my pillow. But, that was interrupted by the door knob turning.

I looked up and, there he was. He strolled over to me, and as he was he looked stoic.

And, Just as I expected he engulfed me in his strong arms. I felt sheltered. I felt like a scared little girl that ran into her father's arms after falling off her bike. I imagine that this is how Leah feels whenever DJ comforts her after she sees the boogie man.

"DJ it was so scary." I mumbled.

He just shushed me and rocked me back and forth placing a small kiss on my hair or forehead every few rocks.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked looking me dead in my eyes. I shook my head no.

I mean, DJ knew the basics of my relationship with Ross. He knew that he was wrapped up in some less than legal things; that he forced me to dropout, and he knew that he was abusive. But, he had no idea of the severity of the abuse.

He didn't know about the thirteen trips to the emergency room. Or the seventeen stitches that I had to get on my inner thigh. But, he's better off not knowing right?

These thoughts passed through my head as I struggled to fall asleep in my teddy bear's arms. I shook the thoughts from my head, and snuggled into his warmth; and, floated away into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The morning sun poured in our bedroom, and DJ was still sleeping next to me. I smiled. I don't know why, but I love to see people sleep. Everyone just looks so peaceful, innocent, and youthful in their sleep. I don't know, just an observation of mine.

Leaning over, I gave DJ a couple of butterfly kisses along his neck. He stirred.

"Baby, I'm going on a jog." I whispered in his ear while giving it a peck.

He groaned something that sounded like 'oatmeal tray'; but, I'm assuming it was okay.

I got up out of bed, and slipped on a pair of leggings and running tight. It is mid-late November in New England.

Before I left the house, I checked in on our early-bird, Leah. To my surprise she was still sleeping, like the little angel she was.

The late fall air wasn't as cold as I thought it would be, but the extra warmth didn't hurt.

I started jogging, and I felt the blood run through my legs. My runner's legs; or ex-runner's legs.

Running, jogging, they used to be my passion. I especially loved Cross Country. In fact, I was the fastest runner on my school. But, I just guess that adulthood got in the way of my teenage passion.

With each pump of my heart, I got the urge to run, so I ran. As I was running, I felt the burn in my chest. The feeling that I used to loathe, I loved it now.

And as was running through the subdivision, I noticed that every single house was cookie-cutter, with the same brick and stucco. The driveway on the right side of the yard, and with some type of luxury SUV parked in it. Each lawn was perfectly manicured, and had an ideal flower garden along the pathway to their front door. All the yards except for ours; we had a nice lawn, and a few flower bushes planted here and there but, it was far away from cookie cutter.

Instead of a picture perfect brick wall, the bottom portion of ours had suns, rainbows, and ponies covered in chalk. We didn't have an SUV in the driveway, but we had a pink jeep. To the outside it may look like, "Wow, those people have a rowdy little girl!" But, it's quite the opposite. I helped Leah with drawings, and I was the one who helped her park it the driveway.

* * *

Smiling at the thought, I ran back to our house. The air in our home was filled with the scent of bacon, and the sound of eggs sizzling in the pan. I guess DJ was up now.

I stalked over to him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Guess who?"

"I don't know, is it the most beautiful woman in the world?" He cleverly replied while scooping some eggs on to three plates- two large, one kiddie-sized.

I sat down over at the island, "Well I wouldn't say the most beautiful."

He laughed. Oh, I loved his laugh; it was so warm and husky. But, it didn't sound how it normally did it sounded forced.

"I'm going to go take this plate to Leah real quick." He said while going off to deliver the toddler's food.

I picked at the eggs, I wasn't that hungry today.

He came back and sat down in the bar stool next to me. "Hey babe, would you like it if I got my hair cut real short?"

Shrugging, he replied," I wouldn't mind." I smiled at him.

"Okay so, if I came back with a Halle Berry cut, you wouldn't mind at all?"

He shook his head no. "Well, I'm going by the hospital to get a second opinion from my best friend!"

Then, DJ gave me this look. One I've never seen before. He looked shocked, scared, sympathetic.

"DJ what's wrong?" I asked while placing my hand on his cheek.

His eyes began to well up with tears. "Honey, what's wrong?" I inquired my voice a little harsh.

"Umm… Katie, I don't know how to tell you this but…"

That's when I knew, "No,no,no"

He tried to give me a hug, but I did not want to be touched right now. I broke out of his embrace, and ran to our room.

* * *

I slammed the door behind me. **No.** _**Sadie's not dead**_, **no.**

My eyes felt heavy, my heart felt like it might burst, and my head began to throb. I let out a blood-curdling cry. No!

Sadie, no!

I felt like I was all alone until I heard a small peep.

I turned towards the door, it was Leah.

"_Mommy_, why are you crying?" Leah asked while wiping a single tear from my cheek.

I tenderly rubbed her shoulders, "Well, Love-Bug, I lost my best friend."

Leah gave a small, but sad smile. "_Mommy_, don't be too sad," she began to make one of her thinking faces, "I'll be your best friend!"

I sighed and smiled. "Oh Leah, you can be my best friend."

I pulled the little girl close to me and kissed her dark hair.

But while I was hugging her I thought of one thing.

_Did she just call me **mommy**?_

**

* * *

**

Did you guys like it?

**And, wasn't Leah just the sweetest thing?? ^_^ **

**Remember, Review! **

**Oh yes, I am also having a contest, whoever can write the best summary of this story; will get thei summary picked as the story summary that is displayed and you will get an OC!! And I will follow through with the OC, Scout's Honor!**

**Have a Great Day, and Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Chapter 12, wow! I can't believe that!! Okay I want this chapter to fluffy!! And, we will see an appearance from DJ's momma!! Onward with the disclaimer and the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Total Drama franchise.**

* * *

"Momma, I just, "I rubbed the warm mug that was sitting on the table in front of me," I just don't know what to do." I took a small sip of some of my mother's delicious Jamaican Hot Chocolate.

"Shit!" I yelped. I forgot how hot this stuff was.

"Devon-Joseph, watch your mouth in my house!" She turned around pointing a wooden spoon at me." Oh baby, did you burn ya' lip?" My mother hurried over, and roughly grabbed my lip; I winced. "This isn't hot cocoa baby, you just can't slurp it."

She grabbed some mustard out of the fridge and squirted it on a paper towel. Rubbing it on my lip she started her spiel on what I should do with Katie.

"She's hurt DJ, and obviously she's sad. So, you need to surprise her with something. Nothing too big," Mom put a small band-aid over the mustard," nothing too small. You need to take her out DJ!" A huge grin formed across her face and she clapped her hands together, "I got it, Leah can stay here for tonight, and you can take Katie out and stay out as late as you want!"

I mirrored my momma's huge grin," You think she'll want to go out?"

A look of hope stretched across my mother's face," It won't hurt to try, will it DJ?"

I shrugged and looked over to Leah sitting in front of the TV in the living room, I walked over to her. "What are you watching?"

Entranced in the screen," Zilly the Zebra's Fairy World Adventure." Leah said in a zombie-like tone.

I looked at the screen and saw a zebra in a tutu with a magical wand zapping mushrooms turning them into gumdrops and flowers.

"Leah," I didn't get her attention, "Leah!" I still didn't get her attention. I frowned. In a last attempt to get her attention I began to tickle Leah and give her zerberts.

"Daddy, stop!" She giggled and squealed. I did.

"Leah, do you mind staying with grandma tonight?" I asked my daughter. She made her "thinking face" as she called it.

Tapping her chin with her small, pudgy finger she replied," I'll stay, Daddy."

I thanked her by giving her a big kiss on the forehead," Okay Leah, I will see you later. Love you."

After a put her back on the ground, she hugged my legs and said," I love you too!"

I gave Leah one last kiss on the top of her head, said my goodbyes to my mother, and I was out the door.

* * *

As I ignited the engine, I wondered, What is Katie doing?

So I called her.

Waiting for Katie to pick up the phone, I figured she could be doing one of two things. Eating butter-pecan ice cream and watching Sex and The City reruns, or eating rocky-road ice cream and watching Girlfriends reruns.

"Hi baby." She sounded groggy and raspy; a laugh track could be heard in the background.

I smirked, "Let me guess, fell asleep watching Girlfriends, again?"

She sighed, and I think I heard her crack a smile, "So… Are you calling just to call or…"

"Oh, I was going to ask you, if you were up for going out tonight?"

She sighed again," Deejy-poo, I don't know. I mean I want to, but I don't have anything to wear; and is it just going to me and you?" Katie gasped at what she just said," No, no that didn't come out right, what I meant was that; is it going to be just us? Because I just wanted to spend some time with you, you know?"

I chuckled, "Yea baby, I do know. And, don't worry about getting anything to wear I got you covered."

I knew Katie was screwing up her face right now, "What do you mean you have me covered?"

"It's a surprise!" I cooed.

"So what time are we talking?" She asked.

"Around seven." I guessed.

"Well, okay sweetie, I need to go take a shower and do my hair; since it's already 5:30. I love you."

"Alright baby, Love you too," right before I hung up the phone I added," where's that store that you love so much?"

"_Mint Julep_! It's on 81st street, why do you ask?" She prodded enthusiastically.

"No reason, love ya'!" I said, ending the conversation.

* * *

Walking into the boutique, I was overwhelmed by the aroma of vanilla and mint, and "I Want Candy" was playing at a low volume.

"Welcome to Mint Julep, My names _Lindsay_. If you need anything just ask for me!" I turned to the far corner of the store to see a familiar face.

"Oh my gosh, DJ!"

It was Lindsay, Total Drama Lindsay.

She gave me an enormous bear hug, which returned despite being squeezed to death.

"So what brings you here DJ?" She asked while smoothing out several shirts lying on a table. As she was smoothing, I noticed a scar on her arm that looked like a handprint on her forearm.

That marking made me scan the rest of her body, she had slightly red ring around her neck that looked as if it had been pulled, and she had a carpet burn scar on her lower calf.

Snapping out of my quick medical analysis I answered Lindsay. "Oh, I was looking for a dress that Katie told me about last week.

"Oh, I think I saw her in here last week. I know exactly the one you're talking about, I'll go get it!"

Lindsay's exactly the same as she was when she was sixteen, sweet and oblivious. But, is Tyler the same?

I mean he can't be abusing her. Can he?

Maybe there was an incident with kids…

Probably not, but, I just don't want to believe that he's abusing her.

The faux-blonde came bouncing back with the dress, and a smile." Will this be all DJ?"

"Yes, yes it will. But, Lindsay can I ask you one question?" I pondered while pulling out my debit card.

Lindsay took the card from my hand and scanned it," Sure Deej."

"How'd you get that carpet burn on your calf?" I casually asked, trying not to seem too suspicious.

Lindsay's eyes went wide, and she began to stammer,"T... T...Ty… Ty… Tyler."

Even though we were the only two on the store, I lowered my voice. "He's abusing you."

Lindsay took a big breath and blinked to hold back a few tears. "Not anymore," she gave me a weak smile," About two years ago we had a really big fight, as you can tell. Our next door neighbor heard me screaming bloody murder, he came over and made sure Tyler didn't leave until the police came. Long story short, I pressed charges, got a divorce, Antoinette and I moved in with my now husband A.K.A the neighbor who saved my life, and I just had my son Boyd about three months ago."

I was utterly speechless. "Um, Wow, Lindsay that is just, wow."

She handed me the bag, and smiled one last time and said," Katie got my number the other week, keep in touch, okay."

"We will."

* * *

I walked into the house shouting loudly, but then I heard a faint bass line. So, I became silent and tip toed to the source of music.

That's when I saw Katie singing along to "Bootylicious".

"I don't think you're ready for this jelly, I don't think you're ready for this jelly!" She belted while rolling her hips.

"Move your body 'round and 'round, touch ya' booty to the ground!" She dropped down to the ground.

Katie continued to grind and shake for the next two minutes before, I couldn't handle it anymore and I doubled over, and began to roll on the ground laughing.

Katie turned, her face frozen with embarrassment and shock. But, that frozen expression was quickly melted by a playful smile. "See something you like?" She joked while giving me a hand up.

I returned her smirk and gave her the so-so hand gesture. Katie squealed and gave me a light slap to the back of the head.

"Well, since you're being so cruel to me, I guess you're not getting your surprise." I said while handing the shopping bag to Katie.

Her eyes lit up in wonder. Mesmerized, she slowly rubbed her hands along the pink silk fabric taking in every detail. "DJ, this is the dress. Oh my god, this is THE dress." She chirped.

"Yeah, Lindsay said you came in there the other week and you put it on hold." I explained while putting the white tissue paper in the bag.

Katie furrowed her brows," I didn't put a dress on hold," She began to make her thinking face,"She must of… I've got to call her that is too nice!"

I tilted my head in confusion. "See DJ, There was only one dress, and things can be on hold for three weeks, and there was another girl in there that went straight to it as I was leaving, so Lindsay put it on hold so she wouldn't buy it and so I could."

I smiled, "Well it is six-fifteen now, and I want to leave around seven or seven-fifteen. So, get dressed!"

Katie winked, and sauntered away to the bathroom.

Looking down at my phone, it read 6:59. I grunted and sighed. "What is taking her so long?" I thought to myself.

My phone began to vibrate. "Hello?"

It was Geoff.

"No, Katie and I were going out to dinner."

"You need two more people to come or they're going to cancel your reservation."

"And, Bridgette's going to be really pissed if they do get cancelled."

I sighed," Yeah, we'll be there, okay, alright, Bye."

Crap! Well, maybe we can go out for drinks later. Then, I heard Katie's heels hitting the floor. I turned around, and my breath was taken away.

She looked flawless; each curve on her body accentuated by the pink fabric, her already long legs were elongated by killer black stilettos, and I can't and describe how she looked as a whole.

"K…K… Katie, you look … damn."

She giggled," Just wanted to look perfect for you, baby."

That's when I remembered the change in plans. "Umm… Katie there's been a slight change in plans." Her smile faded, and I went on," Geoff and Bridgette had reservations with his brother and sister-in law, and Duncan and Courtney. But, Geoff's brother backed out, and they needed two more people or their reservation would be dropped, and then Bridgette would've been really pissed. So, I told Geoff we'd go in their place."

Katie gave me a small pout, "But, can we still do something together tonight?"

"See I was thinking that, we could go to that dessert bar that just opened up."

Her face then began to light up a little," Just us?"

"Just me and you." I promised.

* * *

We came just in time to the surprisingly nice restaurant that Geoff picked. Bridgette stuck her tongue out at the matradee, he scowled back at her.

Once we were seated and made our drink orders, conversation began.

And, when conversation begins Bridgette goes baby crazy.

And, that's when Duncan decided to put an end to things. (Not Good.)

"Look, Malibu I know you want a baby and everything, and I know you're an adult, and I know you are responsible enough. But, I honestly don't think you realize all of the freedom you lose when you become a family. When you become a family you lose all the" la-la-la we're a couple we can do whatever we want, nobody really depending on us" feeling, and once you have a family you can't do that you know. Like before you're married and have kids, you want to go to India for a year you can. But, after you have kids you can't. So enjoy being a couple, because being a family is hard."

The whole table was silent until…

"You wanna' go to India, Duncan?" Courtney asked with her eye twitching with anger.

He nonchalantly replied," I don't want to go to India."

"Seriously Duncan, go to India!" Courtney said a little too loudly so some of the neighboring tables turned to look at us.

"Look Courtney, I don't want to go to India, Do you want to go to India?" Duncan spat in a hushed tone.

"No." Courtney replied knowing that she might just have to give up on this battle.

Duncan had a triumphant smirk on his face, and took a huge gulp of his beer.

Katie looked at me as if she was saying,"And how are those two married, still?"

I shrugged, and then looked over at Bridgette. She seemed as if she was shell-shocked, as did Geoff.

The atmosphere at the table became extremely awkward. So, I took that as my queue.

"Well Geoff, this should cover our portion of our bill and tip." I said as I got out of my seat and laid a twenty dollar bill on the table. "We gotta go, check in on Leah. So we'll see ya' later!"

Katie and I made our way back to the car, and on to _our_ date.

* * *

**Wow, I bet you weren't expect Lindsay!**

**Okay I cannot take credit for the India part of Duncan's rant, that goes to the writers of Knocked Up.**

**Oh yes, the winner of the summary contest is SummerEliza!!!**

**So, you need to get with me on your OC.**

**She can be a **

**Waitress,**

**Singer,**

**OR**

**Bartender!**

**Please you guys, Review!! You know I love some reviews!!**

**Oh yeah, suggest some Latin-sounding names for the upcoming chapters!! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, hey, hey everybody! **

**Here's the 13 Chapter of a Father's Love, I hope you enjoy it!**

**But, there are a few things about this chapter**

**1. It is from Katie's POV, Yay!**

**2. It deals with some heavy issues (suicide, abuse)**

**3. Please Review, I feed on reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama franchise.**

* * *

Man, did I feel out of place here. This place was nothing like the soulful wine and dessert bar I envisioned; it was more like a smoky flashy overly-modern nightclub with a few martinis and cupcakes. The service was horrible; I waited over forty-five minutes for my iced Sangria. And, on top of that we had to be the oldest people here!

"DJ, I'm going to go check on my drink." I yelled over the blaring bass of whatever butchered rap-pop mix that was playing.

The music became even louder and I had to make out DJ told me. I think he said he was going to the bathroom. So I attempted to cautiously get out of the fashionable, but flimsy chair, and… I busted my ass; wide-open.

I winced and clutched my derrière. I timidly looked all around me to make sure that no one saw my uhh… accident. Thankfully no one did. They were all too preoccupied with dry-humping each other. But, I don't think I can be too critical of them. I used to do the same thing to a pole for money.

So, I continued to walk over to the flashy neon glass bar to check on my drink. As I approached the bar I saw some of the same characters I used to surround myself with everyday; Skanky looking, orange, bleached blonde girls and douche-bag guys with the same fake tans and muscles created by steroids.

I took a seat next to two of the skanky girls at the end of the bar. They gave me this envious stare; I rolled my eyes and just tried to get the attention of the bartender.

"Hey bartender!" I yelled over the loudness of the club.

One of the girls turned to me and snarkily said," He's a mixologist."

I just rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the girl going behind the bar. "Excuse me."

She turned to me, and I took in her appearance. She was dressed like every other female employee there; she was wearing a black ribbed tank-top with the word "Dezerty" on it in white. The only difference between her and the others was that she actually filled out the tank unlike the other skinny girls that were just waiting for their daddies to pay for their boob jobs.

"Yeah, what did you need?" She asked grabbing various bottles from underneath the bar and stuffing them into an oversized bag.

I looked at her name tag it read "Cam". "Hey Cam, I ordered an iced Sangria about forty-five minutes ago and I still haven't gotten it."

She smirked, and I noticed a Monroe piercing and several tattoos along her left arm." Look you don't want the shit they serve here, "she tucked her short, black hair behind her ear," you see that tall shot glass."

I nodded.

"Your drink is gonna come in that, but then they're gonna put a huge lemon wedge in it that will take up three-fourths of your glass. So you'll get about one ounce of a drink. But, I doubt you'll even be able to drink it because they'll put some kinda of fancy shit in there for decoration and it'll get in the way." She scoffed. "You don't want that drink."

I laughed; she pulled a wine bottle out and handed it to me. "1993, Chardonnay."

"I… I can just have this?" I asked hesitantly taking the bottle from Cam.

"People only order those expensive shots with flowers in 'em, and cocktails. You can have the best bottle of wine in this joint. Plus this is my last night working in this," she waved her arms around in a circular motion, "place. And, I don't really care if I get in trouble it's not like the "mixologists" even come down here."

I laughed again, and I saw DJ out of my peripheral vision. "Thanks Cam, it was nice meeting you." I got up and turned to walk away from the bar. "My name is Katie by the way." We shared a smile and I went back over to DJ.

I grabbed my coat, and I grabbed DJ. "Let's go." I whispered into his ear before pulling him out of the club.

Without a word, he gave the valet our card and we began to wait in silence. Breaking the silence, I lifted the bottle and waved it in his face. He turned to me with a stone face, to cheer him up (even though I had no idea what was wrong with him) I smiled. He slowly, but surely returned a smaller, sadder smile as the valet tossed the keys to us and teach tossed the valet a few dollars.

* * *

After clicking his seatbelt, DJ leaned over and gave me a surprisingly passionate kiss. "Okay, what was that for?"

He shrugged," I don't know, being you. How'd you get that bottle of wine?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I'm just a people person. What was wrong with you a minute ago?"

He sighed as we stopped at a red light," I just was thinking about what this brotha' in the bathroom was telling me."

"What'd he say?"

"Well, one that he was quitting with his friend. Two that he hated his job; and three that when he was the doorman he was told only to let in .25 % black people. So, if there we a hundred people were in line he would pray that there was a black midget that he could let in."

I laughed at the last thing he said, "Well DJ, at least he is moving up, hopefully."

He nodded before grasping my hand in his.

* * *

As soon as I got through the door, I slipped off the blister-inducing heels. I placed the bottle on the kitchen counter, and went into DJ's… I mean our room, to find something to through on.

I fumbled to turn on the right light switch. Finally, I just decided to turn on a lamp. I turned my attention to DJ's Chester drawer.

Going through the drawer, I rummaged through t-shirt after t-shirt. I couldn't find an old one, so I pushed my hand down to the bottom of the drawer and found a shirt. "Hartford High Football", yeah, that should be old enough. As I pulled the shirt out something fell out of it.

It was a picture, a folded picture. Unfolding the picture, I saw that it was one of Heather. One of Heather and Leah; Heather looked tired, sweaty, pale but, like she was happy. Like she had some inner-peace. A little pink bundle was in her arms. It was Leah, a teeny-tiny darker version of the woman that was holding her. Even though this seemed to be a happy picture, I felt tears well up. They looked like a picture-perfect mother and daughter. But, I guess things are only perfect in pictures.

I wiped the tears, and carefully put the picture back at the bottom of the drawer. And, I made a mental note to ask DJ about Heather. Quickly, I changed and went back into the main part of the house.

"Should I pour you a glass or something?" He asked while searching for a bottle opener.

"No, and drawer on the far left." I said while stretching out on the sofa. I heard the pop of the cork, and DJ soon came over sat down next to me.

He took a gulp out of the bottle and then passed it to me, "Here." I accepted the bottle and playfully smirked at my love's etiquette.

"No glass, Mr. Proper?" I asked with fake astonishment oozing out of my voice.

"Oh, shut up."

I got up and took a slightly smaller gulp out of the bottle and placed the bottle on the ground. Lying back down, I placed my head on DJ's lap. "Baby, Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

I pulled myself back up. "Do you still think about her?"

He sighed. "I do, I do. Whenever Leah gets an attitude, or throws a temper tantrum I do," we both chuckled," But, at the same time I think about her everytime I see her sleep. I think about her, and I tell her how thankful I am for her giving me my precious angel. And, I thank her for helping me find you."

I smiled at him, "Really?"

"Seriously." He said while rubbing the back of my neck. Please don't feel the scars, please don't feel the scars. Slowly, I felt him rub the scars. Fear that he would finally ask about them clouded my mind. Don't ask about the scars, don't ask about the scars.

But surely enough," Katie how'd you get these little scars on your neck?"

I pulled myself up and slightly I self-consciously put my hands over the three scars. "Oh, you don't wanna' know."

He scooted closer to me like a curious child," Yes, I do. You can tell me I won't judge."

What's wrong with me? I need to tell him. "Okay, I tell you. Ross gave me these scars. One night we were lying on the couch together and everything seemed fine. Ross was drinking, as he always did." I sniffed a little, and took in a deep breath," Well he tried to kiss me, and I don't like getting involved with him whenever he's drunk; so, I playfully pushed him off of me and told him he was drunk."

I paused and wiped the few tears that snuck out. "So he went at me again, and this time he pinned me down," my voice began to crack," and, struggled to get from underneath him, but I did. And… then I ran to our bedroom and he chased me. "I paused again and, snorted trying to clear the stuffy nose I had from crying. "When, I finally got to the door. It was locked…"

I began to tremble; even telling the story scared me. "And he said that he locked said he knew it would be the first place I would go. And, DJ I remember feeling his ice-cold breath on my neck, and I remember smelling nothing but brandy." Hot tears ran down my face and onto the white t-shirt I was wearing leaving a mascara stain.

"Next thing I know… I felt this so cold that it burns sensation in my neck, and that was when he grabbed me. And, DJ I'll never forget what he said, he said… he said _Now come here and put that body to good use_. And, then he… he **_raped _**me."

* * *

I looked up at DJ for a response. His eyes were a pink-red, and there was a tear trial left on his cheek. I gently dab the wetness from his cheek. I then began to affectionately stroke his cheek, and I took his chin in my hand. I managed to give him a melancholy smile. "Now you know, now you know about the skeleton in my closet."

He returned the smile, but as quickly as the smiled formed his face became stone-cold. "Sounds like you had it worse than Lindsay."

But as soon as he said that I stopped him," No, no I didn't because, abuse is abuse, and I honestly don't want to talk about it anymore it's off my chest, and out of my mind. I don't want it there anymore."

He realized what he said was really inappropriate and pulled me into his embrace. After a while, I had calmed down and I finally decided to ask DJ a question. "DJ, Now doubt you have any but… what's the skeleton in your closet?"

He picked up the wine bottle and took another huge gulp out of it. He grunted," I can't believe I'm about to tell you this… Nobody else besides my momma knows about this…"

Mirroring his previous understanding I said, "You can tell me. You know I won't judge."

"Yeah you're right," He sighed," okay, well after Heather died I was a wreck, my mom was basically over here during the day taking care of Leah because, I physically couldn't . I was so depressed. I could barely get out of bed to shower every morning. Katie I grew a beard like a creepy mountain man. "

As I smiled at his joke, I felt my eyes well up. He roughly rubbed his face," So my momma just got so sick of seeing me like that, that she took me to the doctor. The doctor put me on anti-depression pills; which was a really stupid thing to do, because I was under the age of twenty-five."

I couldn't help but to notice that he was almost void of all emotion while he was telling his story. "I developed suicidal tendencies, and I almost did it Katie." He took in a deep breath, and rubbed at his eyes.

"One night, I had the bottle in my hand ready to OD. And, one thing stopped me from doing it. One person. Right as I was opening the bottle, Leah started to cry. So I went into her room and I picked her up. And she stopped crying, and she smiled at me. She gave me this small gummy smile." Tears of joy began to form in his eyes, and roll down his cheeks.

"That's when I knew I couldn't do that. Because, I had this tiny person depending on me. I couldn't. "

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. "I'm glad you didn't." I mumbled while not pulling away from his lips.

* * *

Sunlight poured through the windows and burned my eyes. I winced and grabbed my throbbing head, and looked down at the empty wine bottle.

"God, I feel like crap." I muttered to myself while carefully pulling myself out of Deejy-poo's arms.

I stumbled as I got to my feet. I went into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. While I was waiting on the coffee to brew I grabbed my phone and I saw that I had a missed call.

It was from my cousin. Carmen?

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay people, I bet you really weren't expecting that from DJ but, hey grief does bad things to really good people. Sorry Summer Eliza, but you'll get your OC int a coming chapter. I hope you are not mad. :( Calamity Now, I hope you loved Cam. Because I sure did like making her. And, my beloved readers I have a bone to pick with you. Three reviews. I got THREE reviews on the last chapter and I don't know about a 100+ hits. That's like one review for every 30+ readers. I can only say that I was a little disappointed. Because, I thrive on reviews. It's like the "Chicken Soup for my Soul"! So please, please, please REVIEW! I take anonymous reviews. You don't have to have an account. You don't have to log in… XD Please Review. Please. **

**Okay now that I am done with begging for reviews, I want to say thank you all for reading all 13 chapters so far! And, I am now in love with FF mobile! But I digress, TDWT June 21****st**** in the US! SOOO excited!**

**Well, this is a long AN. I hope y'all liked this chapter. Tell me what 'ya think.**

**Best Wishes,**

**fulltimereviewer**

**PS: Anybody willing to beta? **


	14. Chapter 14 Important Announcement

**a/n: help! I need help! I am have a super writer's block. Like, I know what I want to say, but I don't know how to say it. So, you guys may have to wait a little while longer to read a new chapter of "A Father's Love".**

**I'm sorry, but here are some hints to what may happen.**

Cousins in LUST.

Over-bearing aunt.

Passive uncle.

Speaking Spanish.

Christmas Trees.

Baking cookies for Santa.

Puppy!

Engagement ring…? Psyche! (Psyche is a part of the hint)

Over-bearing mother-in-law.

Loopy, Vegetarian, Cousin.

Muscle head, Frat boy, Cousin.

Oh yeah, it's going to be a 3-part chapter.

Christmas part 1

Christmas part 2

Christmas part 3

**a/n: you guys REVIEW and tell me what you think.**

**Oh yeah… 101 Reviews WOOP! WOOP!**

**Chapters will hopefully come out in the next two weeks, sorry to make you all wait.**

**review (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**a/n: here is the first part of the 3 part chapter! **

**disclaimer: i do not own any of the total drama franchise. **

**Christmas- Part 1: One Week before Christmas**

**

* * *

**

"Your cousin wants to what now?" I asked while pulling a bag of oranges and some mangos out of a brown paper bag.

Katie walked over and to me a plucked the mangos out of my hands, "Well, She wants to come and stay for Christmas." Katie mumbled.

I pulled some cans out of another bag," And, you told her?" I looked over at Katie who was putting the mangos in the refrigerator. She flashed me her lovable "I did something naughty" smile.

"Katie… What'd you tell her?" I asked putting several bags in the garbage. I felt her small arms wrap around my waist.

Katie began to kiss my neck working her way up to my ear. She pressed her lips against my ear," I told her she could stay here."

I swiftly turned around picked up Katie and sat her on the island with the remaining grocery bags. She giggled and pulled my forehead to hers. "Well, she just may have some company, because my cousin is definitely staying here, and maybe my aunt and uncle will be coming here too."

Katie pulled out a puppy-dog face; which reminds me. I need to go by the pet store and get that puppy. "Why the long face, Kate?" I asked while stroking her bangs out of her face.

She began to rub my earlobes between her index and middle fingers, "It's just that with all those people that'll be in the house we won't have any 'me and you' time." She pulled my lips to hers and gave me a small peck."And, it's such a shame, because," she unbuttoned the first three buttons of her shirt revealing a dark red lacy bra," you won't get to see me in one of these in awhile."

Suddenly, I had this surge of testosterone go through my body, and I made some 'Katie and me' time.

* * *

Glancing over to the clock, I saw that it was seven-thirty. I heard a small whimper, and I looked down at Katie.

I ran my hands through her silky hair that was strewn across her pillow, still a little tangled from last night's events. Her hair wasn't the only reminder of last night, but she had a small hickey on collar bone.

I sighed and got out of bed, and followed into my everyday routine; which consisted of: wake-up, pee, brush teeth, check on Leah, make coffee, check phone, drink coffee, and eat breakfast, blah, blah, blah.

When had my life become so, routine?

While I was checking my e-mail, I heard the soft pitter patter of feet… Leah. I looked around no sign of her.

I called out her name, still no sign of her; so I went back to the computer. Hmm, nothing from the hospital that's weird.

Spam, Spam, Spam, and a payment confirmation from Tiffany's. I opened the email and followed the link.

I looked at jewelry once again, Hope she likes it. "Boo!"

I almost jumped out of my skin, I swiveled the chair around to see Leah hopping up and down a bursting with laughter. Smiling a sat my daughter on my knee, and bounced her up and down. "You know you scared daddy!"

Leah just gave me one of her sneaky and oh so adorable looks, and turned her attention to the screen. "Daddy, what's that?" She asked pressing her small plump finger on to the LCD screen.

I rubbed her tight, kinky curls that seemed to spring up as soon as my hand passed over it. I lowered my voice, "Can you keep a secret?" She nodded. "Okay, it's what Miss. Katie is getting for Christmas."

"That's very pretty!" Leah said while sloppily wiping eye boogies out of her eye.

"I hope she likes it as much as you, Leah." I whispered before looking down at my watch. I quickly kissed my daughter on the head. "Daddy's gotta' go to work. I love you."

Leah just hugged my legs as tight as she could before hopping back to her room.

* * *

_Later on that Day…_

"Bridge, I am telling you. I went check my e-mail this morning, and I happened to look in the history, and I saw an engagement ring, a_** Tiffany**_ engagement ring at that." Katie said while squeezing the bohemian style couch pillow.

Bridgette took a sip of her hot herbal tea, "Katie, I wouldn't blow it out of proportion. I mean he could've just been browsing." Katie sighed and rolled her eyes. She turned to the small little Christmas tree standing next to the window.

"That's really cute Bridgette, with all the seashells and the surfer Santa on top." Katie said while grabbing an organic Christmas cookie.

Courtney plopped down in the armchair and began to wince and rub her belly. "Damn!"

"Court, Are you okay?" Bridgette asked while rushing over to her pregnant friend.

Courtney placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and sighed," I'm fine it just feels like I have a mini Bruce Lee in there."

All three women laughed, and watched the talk show that was on. They were having an uninterrupted conversation until two small people can running by one holding the bottom of her shirt which was filled with cookies, and the other covered in God knows what.

"Leah! Spencer! Come here." The two mothers yelled in unison. The two toddlers stopped dead in their tracks and went to their mothers. Katie and Courtney just gave their respective children the "look"; Leah went back to the kitchen and put the cookies back, but Spencer just gave his mother a sly smile and giggled.

Courtney motioned for her son to come here. She took his little arm into her hand. "Spence, is this chocolate or poop?" Spencer giggled. Courtney examined her son's arm, sniffed it and licked it.

Katie and Bridgette gagged. The bi-racial woman grimaced before smiling,"It's chocolate." Spencer giggled. "Now, go wash your hands. And stay out of the kitchen!"

Spencer walked off. Bridgette and Katie simultaneously said," What if that had been poop?"

Courtney shrugged," That boy is more and more like his father every day." Bridgette huffed at the mentioning of Duncan. Courtney rolled her eyes. "Look, Bridge, he just had a really bad day when he said that. He feels really bad about it."

Bridgette nodded," It's okay." The three women resumed chit-chat, talking about Christmas plans; Courtney groaned about having to visit Duncan's family or his –Big Fat Guido family- (as she so kindly put it). Bridgette was bittersweet about it being only Geoff and her for the holidays; she was really expecting a third member to be celebrating the holidays with them, and Katie. Katie was overjoyed about her younger cousin coming into town. All in all, these three very different women had three VERY different ideas about the holidays.

* * *

"Can I put the star on top?" Leah asked while grabbing the glittery gold star out of the cardboard box marked "Christmas Stuff".

"Yes you may." I answered while picking my daughter up and hoisting her to the top of the 8ft tree.

I glanced over at Katie; she had one eye peering into the digital camera, capturing the memory of Leah putting the star on the Christmas tree for the first time.

Leah put the star on the tree, and then smiled proudly after gazing up at her accomplishment. I could see why she would be so proud, the artificial tree was a marvel in itself, red and gold spherical ornaments hung impressively, and reflections of the bright white lights danced on the bulbs.

"Alright, Alright, enough gawking, time to go to bed young lady." Katie said while picking up Leah.

"Aww, Come on, just five more minutes," Leah groaned while waiting for a reply, but, Katie stayed silent," four, three, two… one?"

Katie just smiled to herself as she tucked Leah into the linen full-sized white sheets, and pulled the pink and white striped cotton comforter over her.

"Good Night Love-Bug, you can dream about the Christmas tree, I love you." Katie said as she kissed Leah on the temple, and closed the door.

Katie came back into the living room and wrapped her small arms around my waist, and laid her head into my chest.

"Not that I don't like this but, why so lovey-dovey?" I inquired while rubbing Katie's back and hair.

"No reason." Katie mumbled into my chest.

"Well I'm tired of standing, let's go to the couch." I chuckled while picking Katie up bridal style.

We cuddled up on the couch and began to talk about Christmas plans while gazing at late-night infomercials.

"You know what I was thinkin' Katie?" I asked while rubbing my hand along Katie's hip bone.

"That, we could have sex on the couch right now!" Katie giddily said as a sexy smirk appeared on her face.

"No, and why are you being so frisky?" I explained while Katie shrugged and slumped over in disappointment," I was thinking of how to hide a puppy in this house for a week."

Katie placed her chin in her palms and nonchalantly said," I don't know…" Her tone became sensual again," But, I do have a question for you," she rubbed my jaw, and brought her lips right next to my ear," Have you been naughty or nice?"

Just to match her sultriness, I lowered my voice and pulled Katie into a passionate kiss. When I pulled away I muttered," Guess I've been a naughty boy."

* * *

**an: okay, I know it's short. But, it's apart of a 3 part EPIC chapter, a X-Mas chapter in July. But, anyways. Happy Late Canada Day! Happy 4th of July! **

**15 REVIEWS, that is the number of reviews i need for there to be a new chapter! 15 peopl1 15, and I mean business! Okay, on a lighter note! **

**i hope y'all liked this chapter! My B-Day is in 19 days! Woop! Woop!**

**:) review(: **

ps: what race do you all think Courtney is? I've always thought of her as bi-racial or African-Canadian? Anyways tell me what you think!

:)review[15](:

pss: check out my awesome fanart on my page by MissMonsterface and Cy-San! Thank you ladies so much, your art is soo lovely. :)


	16. Chapter 16

an: I finally got the number of reviews I wanted…but I took lots of prodding on my part, and getting some good people [you know who you are! (: ] to basically pimp out my story XD. Now, here's the new chapter of "A Father's Love" y'all need to review, please!

* * *

**1 Week 'til Christmas**

"Thanks for helping me hide this dog." I said while passing Geoff a bag of dog food.

Bridgette rubbed the puppy's folds of skin, and snuggled it," Oh, it's no big deal Deej." Geoff threw the bag of dog food over his shoulder.

"Hey, did you wanna' watch the game here? Duncan and Spencer were supposed to be coming." Geoff asked while putting the bag of food in pantry. I shrugged.

"I guess I could, I need to call Katie though."

* * *

"Damn it." Katie muttered while searching for her phone in the bottomless abyss she called a purse while trying to keep the car in control on the road.

"Oooooh! Mommy said a naughty word!" Leah chided from the backseat, the "naughty" world pulled her out of her Sesame Street realm; which was created whenever she saw the show at home, in the car, **whenever**.

Katie huffed and rolled her eyes before directing her gaze at the toddler in the rearview mirror. "And that's a word you'll never say, right?"

Leah nodded before falling back into her Sesame Street realm. Luckily, Katie grabbed the phone right before the last ring.

"Hello," she said sounding a little on edge.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Hey, um I was gonna' watch the game at Geoff's is that cool?"

"Yea, Deej that's cool. In fact! It'll give Leah and me more time for our Movie and Spa night. And, I just saw the perfect parking spot. So…"

I chuckled, "Steal that space, and bye I love you."

I ended the call, and turned to hear Geoff doing his signature snicker. I shot him the "STFU" look and he quieted down, some.

* * *

So we sat and waited for Duncan, and watched the pre-game rundown. Geoff began telling me about some Christmas party he planned earlier that month; honestly I faded in and out, Geoff can ramble for-ev-er. We went back and forth about whom we think would win; we put a little money on it. Five dollars on the line, small wager, I had $ 2.50 on the Jets, and Geoff had $2.50 on the Steelers. We debated back and forth; I believed that the Jets had a stronger offense; Geoff swore that the Steelers had one of the best defenses in the league. Bridgette finally got tired of us bickering, and in one of her rare moments of cursing told us to "Shut the hell up!" We both laughed.

I looked at the time," Geoff the game's about to start. Where's Duncan?" Geoff shrugged as he got up to answer the doorbell. And, as if I talked him up; it was Duncan. We greeted each other as we usually do. Nothing out of the ordinary, but Spencer was with him.

"Where's Spence?" Geoff asked while stuffing his mouth with nacho cheese chips. Duncan snorted and smirked.

"His mother wanted to have some bonding," he sarcastically said the word _bonding_," time with her children."

Geoff and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows, "And what's wrong with that?"

Duncan scoffed, "She's probably filling him in on my family. I can already hear 'er now." Duncan's tone became high and nasally giving a near perfect impression of Courtney. "Don't Aunt Sophia kiss you more than once, Please don't stare at Cousin Vinny's moustache, and last but not least, Do not! Pull anyone's finger!"

Geoff and I erupted with laughter. Seriously? A Cousin named Vinny? I mean, Really? We laughed and joked, and watched the game. And, as regular males with average levels of testosterone we yelled at the television screen; Yes, we knew that no one could hear us, but as men is something that we have to do. Especially in large packs.

Everything was going great, stupendous you could even say. It felt like we were kids again; until half-time. Until we heard the loudest ear-splitting scream followed by laughter and presumably tears of joy. We all looked at each other dumbfounded, then Duncan and I nodded in the direction of the hallway.

Geoff hesitantly got up to see what the commotion was. After he left, we muted the TV, trying to hear what was happening. We heard some frantic mumbled speech, but what really caught our attention was the loud thud we heard after the whispers.

We ran over to the hallway, and saw Bridgette and Geoff making out in their typical teenage fashion. Duncan cleared his throat, getting the blonde's attention. Bridgette popped her head up, and wiped a bubbling tear from the corner of her eye. "I'm pregnant!"

* * *

"Passion Fruit Pink or, Lilly Pad Purple?" Katie asked holding up two different nail polishes. Leah made her thinking face, and pointed to the pink polish.

"Fingers or toes?" Leah rubbed the wet French braid atop her head as she thought. Katie's cell phone began to let out a lively Salsa ringtone. She rushed over to the cell phone, and gave Leah the one second gesture and answered.

"Hello?" Katie paused before nodding her head several times. "¿Qué quieres decir con que tuviste que cambiar tu vuelo? ¿Parada en Atlanta? ¿Dos de la mañana?" Katie sighed and squeezed her face slightly. "OK, Carmen, trataré de estar despierta para dejarte entrar, OK. Te quiero, hamster, adiós."

Katie let out a slur of Spanish swears before returning to the now perplexed toddler. "Who was that mommy?"

"It was just my cousin, you'll meet her tomorrow." Katie said while shaking the nail polish. Leah nodded. "So have you decided?"

Leah eagerly nodded her head, and she lifted her little foot, and wiggled her toes. Katie and Leah giggled. Katie grabbed Leah's foot and began to sing the" Little Piggies" song. Leah howled with laughter, and once the toddler calmed down Katie started to paint her toes.

So, Leah stayed still, and let Katie paint her toes. In the middle of painting, Katie looked up at Leah. "Love-Bug, Can I ask you a question?" Leah nodded. "Why don't you call me mommy in front of your daddy?"

Leah gave the older female a shaky, sad smile; like the one of someone who was trying not to cry. "I thought he might be mad about it, 'cause you're not my real mommy." Katie sighed heavily, and pulled the little girl into her chest, careful not to smudge the toenail polish.

"Your daddy will never, ever get mad at you. I won't either. Okay." Katie says while rubbing Leah's damp braid. Leah gave Katie a smile, showcasing her oh-so-sweet smile that she inherited from her father. The two females continued their beauty night, until the younger of the two fell asleep watching "The Princess and the Frog" (for the third time in a row).

With her maternal instinct being second nature now, Katie tucked the toddler into her bed. Leah nestled into the unfamiliar bed, butt tooted in the air. Katie smiled to herself, and went to the living room so she wouldn't disturb the sleeping beauty.

Fatigue from a full day of running errands with a tiny tot, was beginning to creep upon Katie. So, she made herself a batch of coffee, and drank it black. Not something the cheery female normally did, but this was a special circumstance. She had to stay of for at least 5 more hours, and she was running on E.

* * *

I came home to see a faint glare coming from the living room. I followed the dim blue light, and saw Katie. She was sitting on the couch still as a statue, but something seemed a little off with her. I sat next to her, she jumped. Turning towards me she said, "Deej, I'm sorry; you just scared me a bit!" She let out an uncharacteristically perky giggle. Taken aback, I scanned her appearance; her eyes were as big as saucers, her teeth were chattering, and her whole entire body was jittering. Then I noticed her tall pink "K" coffee mug sitting on the end table.

"Katie how much coffee did you drink?" I asked my brows furrowing.

"Umm…Ummm, the whole pot of black coffee." She answered bashfully, while hiding underneath the blanket she was nuzzled with.

"Black coffee?" I asked my voice cracking a little," Baby, you usually have your sugar with a little coffee. Why'd you drink a whole pot of plain coffee? Are you trying to stay up until Christmas?"

She smirked and guffawed before telling me that her cousin's flight wasn't coming in until two, and that she needed to be awake to go pick her up.

I rubbed her silky black hair," Kate, you need to be sleeping not staying up, I'll pick up your cousin from the airport, because I have to pick up mine too."

Katie smiled, and gave me a peck. "Well, since I'm up now. How'd the game go?" Like any average man, I perked up at the mentioning of the word 'game'. I told her that I won the bet. But, more importantly I told her about Bridgette's fantastic news.

She smiled and chirped, "Aww, she got her wish!" I gave her confused look. "Bridgette said that she hoped to be pregnant by Christmas. " She clarified.

We talked, mostly about Leah. And, how their beauty night went. She said that she French-braided Leah's hair, something she hasn't done since 8th grade prom (or so she says). But, one thing that caught me was the little conversation she had with Leah.

I had no issue with my daughter calling Katie 'mommy'. Katie basically did everything but carry her for nine months. It was just …weird. Not even weird, just, just unanticipated.

After we talked for awhile, and watched an old clay-mation Christmas special; Katie slowly, but surely began to crash. She crashed so hard, that I could pick her up, take her to our bedroom, change her into pajamas, and tuck her in next to Leah (who made Katie's flat stomach her pillow); without her stirring. I smirked and looked at the clock; 1:30. Guess I better make my way to the airport.

* * *

On my way to the airport, I began to mentally prepare myself for my loveable pain of a cousin, Marcus and Katie's cousin, Carmen. Okay DJ, remember to expect burping, crude jokes and language; basically expect a college-aged Geoff, and replace the cowboy hat, sandals, and Jimmy Buffett with a fedora, Jordan's, and underground rappers.

Now, Carmen is… interesting from what Katie's told me. She said that Carmen; is a super-vegan, in fact she said that she once threw out all the animal based products in their grandmother's house one Easter. She's quick tempered (Note to self: don't make her angry). And, she has a thick Spanish accent, and still speaks Spanglish most of the time.

Since it was so early in the morning, I ignored the "No Parking on the Fire Zone" rule, and pulled up along the curb outside the airport. I didn't have to take three steps into the airport to see Marcus, decked out in his usual garb. We greeted each other, and I noticed that he wasn't as rowdy as he normally was. That's either because he has matured some, or that it was two in the morning, and he had been on a plane all day. But, I'm betting it was the former.

He looked like he was about to keel over. So, I handed him the car keys, and told him to go on while I searched for Carmen.

Now, finding Carmen was also an easy task. Well, I guess finding anyone at a City-Suburban airport at two in the morning is easy, but I digress. A woman was sitting outside of the closed gift shop, grumbling in Spanish. My bet was that it was her; but, if that wasn't enough, the fact that she looked exactly like Katie (except for the fact that she was a little darker, and a little more frail) should've tipped me off.

I cautiously approached her, told her I was, and carried her out to the car. She began to tell me about some drama she had to go through at the New Mexico airport, something about her having to go to the holding office and some annoying guy on the plane from Atlanta. Honestly I have no idea what she said, her accent was just that thick.

Everything on the way to the car was fine, she seemed nice enough. But, what happened in the car was completely unexpected. As soon as Carmen buckled herself to the seat, Marcus woke up from his light slumber and he looked bamboozled.

"Oh hell 'naw!" He said looking his eyes darting back and forth between me and Carmen. Carmen huffed and grumbled something in Spanish. I was utterly confused at the situation at hand.

"What?" I asked turning around as much as I could keeping my eyes on the road. Marcus rolled his eyes.

"This chick, ruined my entire flight from at Atlanta to here!" He said giving Carmen a looked that could kill, which she returned.

"Me, I ruined your flight, oh no, homeboy! I think you have it wrong!" Carmen said her accent thickening as she got angrier. They began to bicker in a fashion that was similar to Duncan and Courtney. They began picking at each other, both getting mad about the pettiest of things. Like who had the right to the middle armrest, and the fact that she didn't turn off the reading light when he was trying to sleep.

But suddenly, things got quiet, and I turned around to see the pair having each other caught in what appeared to be a staring contest. I could feel the tension thickening, and it was awkward for me. But, things didn't get really uncomfortable until I heard smacking and moaning.

My eyes quickly zipped up to the rearview mirror where I saw the couple kissing, like borderline XXX kissing. But, the craziest thing was as soon as I got to the next red light. The "couple" was arguing again. And, it continued in that pattern for awhile. Argue, kiss, argue, kiss, argue, and kiss.

I had to play backseat referee all the way home. When we finally reached the house at around three 'o clock, the two were hating one another. So, I directed to opposite bedrooms. Carmen to Leah's, and Marcus to the guest bedroom (aka: Katie's old room).

When everything settled down, I went back to my room and found one of the most heartwarming scenes I've ever witnessed. Leah was perfectly burrowed into Katie, and they fit like puzzle pieces. I smiled and tried to find my place in the puzzle. I did.

And, for that moment we all fit together like a big jigsaw puzzle. Or even better.

A _**family**_.

* * *

an: I loved the old school clay-mation Christmas specials! (Me and my dad know the whole Ice/Heat Miser song & dance!) So, I'm not feeling the Christmas plot idea as much as I once did. But, I will finish this plot line. And I hate to tell you guys this, but I think "A Father's Love" has only maybe 2 or 3 more chapters… sorry! ):

But, hey its sequel "Maternal Duties"(I think that's what the name will be) will be out soon after. So what do you think of this chapter? Too short, Too long, Too fluffy, Too random?

What do you all think of Marcus and Carmen?

What do you think Leah's English Bulldog puppy should be named? (it's a girl)

Please Review!

And, I want an honest opinion of this story! Dead honest.

I would like at least ten reviews, hopefully more! (:

Best Wishes,

fulltimereviewer

PS: thank you for all the birthday wishes! I had an amazing birthday!

PSS: What character(s) do you want to see more of?

PSSS:review!

:)


	17. HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT!

!**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT**!

Okay you guys, I just had a HUGE epiphany .Thanks to Calamity Now, and an Anonymous reviewer who gave me an HONEST review.

So, it's back to writing for fun. No more I NEED this many reviews. I became a slave to the reviews. I should write for my enjoyment! :)

I'm going back to writing for fun, and not for an ego boost.

With that being said, FORGET the whole X-MAS Plot, that BS never happened!

The only few facts that still remain are, Leah has a puppy, Bridgette is pregnant, and yeah… that's about it!

I hope to have the LAST chapter out tonight or tomorrow!

Here's a sneaky-peek:

Looking in the mirror, I could only stare at one thing- or well two things. Those horrible, meaningless earrings. The more, and more I looked at them. The angrier I got. The more confused I got. The emptier I felt.

Okay not much of a sneaky peek, but It's something. Hopefully, you'll see more in the next 24 hours.

BEST WISHES,

FULLTIMEREVIEWER! :DDD


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of this TD franchise.

An: not asking for reviews. Just enjoy!

* * *

Looking in the mirror, I could only stare at one thing- or well two things. Those horrible, meaningless earrings. The more and more I looked at them. The angrier I got. The more confused I got. The emptier I felt.

It was a nice gesture. A lovely Christmas gift for a REGULAR girlfriend. Not for someone who has raised your child for the last two years. Not someone who has told you her deepest secrets. That was not the right gift for me!

I took one more look in the mirror, and I went crazy.

I charged into Leah's room where DJ and Leah were playing with the dog. I put on that same fake smile that I had been wearing since Christmas.

"Love-Bug, I'm going to borrow your daddy, okay?" Leah nodded and flashed me a smile. I wished I could have such a sweet, innocent smile.

* * *

DJ looked at me baffled. I simply grabbed his hand, and lead him back to "our" bathroom.

He still had that dumbass look on his face. That look pissed me off the more I looked at it.

I snatched the earrings out of each ear. I barely felt the pain of the jewelry being ripped out, the pain was masked by the knot in my stomach that grew larger and larger as I thought of what I was about to do.

Earrings in the palm of my shaking hand, I held them right under his nose. "Devon, what are these?" I asked pretentiously.

He began to stutter, "Uh, Uh, earrings?" I clicked my tongue and rolled my eyes.

I squeezed the "things" into my fist as tight as I could. "You see sweetie, that was a rhetorical question." I can't believe what I'm about to do.

I threw the earrings into the toilet. "They're shit DJ!" I flushed the toilet, and we both watched the jewels tumble, round and around.

"What'd you do that for?" He asked probably baffled out of his mind.

"To show you what they meant to me DJ! They meant nothing. I want you Deej, you!" I said rubbing my hand along his unshaven jaw line. "But, I'm not sure if you want me the same way I want you…." I dropped my hand, and crossed my arms.

He looked at me with those sweet, sincere eyes that I fell in love with. "Baby, I don't understand."

I sighed, "Okay, I'm going to explain this, the best way I can. DJ, " I sighed," I love you, I love you with all my heart. I tell you that. And, I feel that I show you that. I feel that I show you that by helping you raise Leah, by being there for you every night after the hospital drama, and by making love to you whenever I can."

"And I love you for doing that –"

I cut him off, " And, baby, that's just it. Do you love me, for me Katie, Katherine Selena Rodriguez. Or, do you," I sniffed and rubbed the tears," you love me for the role she fills? The role of a w-wife, and a mother that you lost!"

He looked as if I just stabbed him in the heart. "I – I love you Katie. I want to be with you."

I scoffed," Okay, if you do then show me! Show me baby! Don't just tell me, show me! Show me that you want to be with me! " I slapped his chest, and began to cry hysterics.

I plopped down onto the toilet, and cried. I cried harder, than I ever had before. Hell, I was more confused than I ever had been before; I was angrier than I have ever been before; I was more scared than I ever had been before.

I felt more alone than I ever had felt before. Then, I felt warmth on my knee. I looked up to see DJ, kneeling in front of me with tears in his eyes.

"I love you Katie, and I want to show you how much I love you, everyday, for the rest of my life. " He grabbed my left hand.

My heart began to flutter, is he serious?

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this.

May I suggest listening to the song, "I've Been Loving You Too Long" by the late Otis Redding, I feel that it really captures this scene.

Well, that's the end of "A Father's Love"

Hopefully the sequel will be out soon!

Best Wishes,

fulltimereviewer


End file.
